Fright of the Living Dead: Smosh Edition
by Vampiring
Summary: A screwed up science experiment turns relatively normal day at the Smosh Enterprises office into a Californian zombie virus pandemic within hours. With daylight falling and the plague spreading, how long would anyone last before they are sucked into the world of non-thought? (NOTE: Read author's note at the end of the prologue.)
1. Prologue

Fright of the Living Dead: Smosh Edition

Chapter Summary: An egotistical scientist races to find a cure for cancer, but have his endeavours become larger than he can handle?

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters nor Smosh along with its connected enterprises. I only own this story.**

* * *

Oh, how the mighty have fallen. What started as a seemingly harmless experiment, turned into a spreading pandemic within minutes. It occurred during a hot, blue sky day in the city of Los Angeles, approximately around 7:37 A.M. Down at the cadaver labs at UCLA, 57 year-old chief of oncology Dr. Anton Blejdea was conducting another private experiment. With him always wanting to be in the spotlight, he never let anyone in on his motives. He had been up for ten hours straight working on this experiment. If anyone were going to become famous off of discovering a cure for cancer, it was going to be him.

"Alrighty then, well this shouldn't be too difficult," Anton proclaimed.

Anton always thought very highly of himself, border-lining on arrogant. He felt that people should answer to him, and that he already deserved what his future would bring. Well, he was certainly right, given if he really was as good as he talks, he would've remembered to turn off the bunsen burner that he was using. In his mind, he felt that he needed to test his theories on a known illnesses. This included the swine flu, the basic influenza, measles, shingles, chicken pox, slowly increasing into "borrowed" biopsies from several test subjects. This time, he was experimenting with the common influenza, the swine flu, and biopsies containing traces of Hodgkin's Lymphoma. Crazy right? Yes, but not as crazy as when he decided to grab the flask containing the illnesses with his thin-gloved hands.

"GAH!" Anton screamed as he yanked his hands away from the burning glass. Sensing that this might be going awry, he quickly shed his burnt gloves and went to wash his hands. Although eager to make a discovery, he wasn't gonna risk giving himself an illness that could end his life. After thoroughly cleansing his hands, he returned to business, proceeding to grab a pair of tongs from a nearby drawer.

"UGH! Why today?!" Anton exclaimed, after cutting himself on an uncapped scalpel. Nevertheless, stressed out and tired, all he wanted was to clean up, and try to get at least a few hours of sleep so his fellow co-workers wouldn't catch onto his antics. Trying to refocus, Anton finally took hold of the tongs and gently grasped the beaker. Once secure, Anton lifted the beaker away from the holder and began to walk over to the sink.

In his mind, his biggest error was leaving a flask over a heated surface for an extended period of time. While an error on it's own, his next plan of action was to disarm the flask by running it under cold water in a nearby sink. Not wanting to drop the beaker, Anton grasped the beaker with extreme amounts of force. What he neglected to remember was the cardinal rule of heated glass; which can explode under a sudden shift of temperature and/or pressure. And as a result, his worrying over dropping a beaker caused the beaker to shatter, sending tiny shards of glass and it's previous contents into his right hand.

As expected, Anton began to shout, wail, and conjure up as many swear words as his mind could process. He didn't spend over ten years in post-secondary schooling for nothing. He knew not only how bad his condition was at the moment, but how bad his condition could get to within a few hours. His failed testing left his right hand coated in glass and a mixture of mutated cells. And very soon he would slip into a state of hyper-mutation, from which he knew he wouldn't survive.

"I've gotta go get some he-" Anton started to say as he began to run towards the exit, hoping to find someone to help him. He would've made it to the door too, if he hadn't tripped over his own feet, and fell to the ground.

At this point, the end was imminent for Anton. Mid-fall, he instinctively moved his hands in front of his face to break the fall. However, the force of his fall sent his head slamming into his open right hand, sending glass and the cancerous mixture into his head. Coupled with a severe concussion, he blacked out immediately. The concussion broke open his skull, allowing the cancerous glass to puncture his brain. He was lights out before the fall cut off blood flow to his brain. He was dead as can be. But the cancer mixture might have plans of it own...

Over five hours later, at approximately 12:46 P.M., fellow oncologist Dr. Victoria Kowalski walked right into the main lab, and was horror stricken at the sight of her boss dead on the floor. She immediately rushed over, hoping there was some way that she could save him, but she knew it was over. Tears struck her like Niagara Falls, bawling her eyes out over her dead comrade. Had she looked at Anton's corpse, while it just laid there still as a a board, one could easily notice the half-green, half-gray pigment slowly making its way throughout the other layer of his body. It was like a wave of greenish-gray food colouring just washed over his body. After its complete covering, his body seemed to reboot like an old computer; his brain began to work, his body twitched, and his hand reached out to grasp Victoria.

"A-A-A-Anton...?" Victoria stuttered as she turned her attention to the now moving organism in front of her. Before she could do anything, the now moving Anton lunged over and clamped his teeth onto her neck. A ear-piercing shriek was expelled from Victoria as Anton severed her carotid artery and jugular vein, incapacitating her within a few seconds, and killing her within a few minutes.

Within the next fifteen minutes, nearly everyone in the compound was in the main lab, both astonished and confused over what had gone over in the past few hours. All were mourning the apparent deaths of their fellow workers, but very few noticed the similar greenish-gray colour spread over Victoria's seemingly lifeless body. As many came over to investigate, horror struck. The two corpses exploded into action; lunging up to bite all of those around. One by one, those previously crying for their comrades were now crying for their own lives. With everyone panicking, nothing was in order; within a few minutes, over a few hundred people we down on the ground. But as time progressed, just like Anton and Victoria before them, their skins changed colour drastically, and all of them eventually woke up. Having no recollection of what had just happened, all of them stumbled out of the lab. One would wonder how: their hearts were not beating, they were only living on their mid-brain. They had only one thought in mind: "Spread the plague, consume humanity". Travelling in a mass pack, you didn't have to be a top level scientist to understand what was going on; the feared zombie apocalypse had begun.

* * *

 **Writer's Note: I really felt that there needed to be some sort of explanation behind the start of the zombie apocalypse. I didn't want to make this full of nonsense, so I tried to make it somewhat logical. If I do get any readers at all, I encourage you to write a review. Give your thoughts. I'd like to see what opinions you have on where this could go.**

 **NOTE: This story was created in mid-2016, prior to the addition of Boze and Damien, and the departure of Anthony. Thus the original storyline was created with Anthony in it, and Boze and Damien omitted. However, with the change in the Smosh lineup, Boze and Damien will be added into the story around chapter 12-13. I did not want to take the time to change each individual chapter, so I will make an effort to integrate Boze and Damien carefully. I encourage you to continue reading. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


	2. The Struggles of Work

Fright of the Living Dead: Smosh Edition

Chapter Summary: A normal day at the Smosh Enterprises office quickly turns awry with a sudden outbreak of zombies. How long would it be before anyone would succumb to the plague?

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the main characters nor Smosh along with its connected enterprises. I only own this story.**

* * *

It was a little after five o' clock in the afternoon in Los Angeles. It was still light outside, even though the sky was a murky gray. A light wind brisked through the air, caressing the leaves of trees. Traffic was still slow as can be, and was about to be even slower with the incoming horde. Over a few hours, the horde had spread out to thousands of zombified humans. Even with today's technology, news of the outbreak had not spread out, given hardly anyone had the chance to do so before being converted. This left many unaware to their ultimate demise, unable to stop the incoming horde.

Meanwhile, under a mile away at the office containing Smosh Enterprises, many were at work. Courtney, Olivia, Keith, and Shayne were filming an episode of Seriously Super Stupid Sleepover, Wes was at home with a day off, Lasercorn was spending the day with his wife and his son, Noah was filming an episode of Put It In My Mouth, while Ian, Anthony, Mari, Sohinki, Joven, and Flitz were relaxing outside the Smosh Games office, contemplating on where to go for dinner.

* * *

Scene: Seriously Stupid Super Sleepover

This episode was set to be one of the best. With each wearing a Pokemon onesie; Shayne as Charizard, Courtney as Pikachu, Keith as Squirtle, and Olivia as Meowth, all eyes were on them as they played their current game, "20 Shades of Bae".

"Um, is this an ice hockey figure?" a blindfolded Courtney asked.

"Yes, it certainly is," Olivia rapidly replied. "You were very "quick" to ask that ya' know."

It was an old and classic game, yet everyone still enjoyed playing it. As the audience knew, one at a time, they would be blindfolded, and told to kiss a cardboard replica of something. They must find out who their kissing in less than 20 questions. Everyone excelled at this game, so it was more for entertainment rather than achievement.

"Is this Jonathan Quick?" Courtney eagerly questioned.

"Yes!" Olivia, Shayne, and Keith rapidly answered.

"Yeah!" Courtney shouted in elation, quickly ripping the blindfold off to kiss the cardboard hockey idol again.

"Alright Courtney, that's enough," Olivia told Courtney, pulling her back.

"CUT!" Sonny, one of their producers exclaimed, "Great job guys, that was a really good take! Now it's time to prepare for the next game! Fear Pong!"

"Ah hell naw!" Keith protested, whilst running off to the bathroom "If we're doing this, I need to ensure that I'm not gonna get so concerned that an accident happens."

"Really Keith?" Courtney and Olivia simultaneously complained, taken aback at Keith's cowardliness.

"I don't know about you, but I don't believe him for a second," Shayne added, "I'm gonna go after him."

"Alright, fine," Courtney replied, "Just don't take too long!"

* * *

Scene: Put It In My Mouth

"Oh my god! Why would you even want to make this?" Noah complained, disgusted by this episode's food.

"I don't know what you're talking about," special guest Mark Fischbach commented, "I've always enjoyed eating escargot."

"How could you?" Noah asked, desperate for a logical answer, "It's smelly, slimy; it takes my entire will to just swallow it!"

No one was surprised at this statement anymore. Not just because escargot is an obscure food, but because by now, everyone expected Noah to be critical of almost any food that comes his way. Even at nineteen years of age, Noah had the culinary opinions of a preteen. Maybe even younger. This show may have been designed to "fix" Noah of his pickiness, but it seems that all this show has done over the past year was scar him for life.

"Uh oh, it's coming up!" Noah panickly shouted, looking for something to vomit in, "Where's the Sad Shame Pot?"

"I took it away," producer Joe answered quickly, "You need to man up, man! Swallow it!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Noah screamed before he vomited into the nearby trashcan.

"Seriously bro?" Mark said in contempt, "You must really not like much at all."

"Have you seen this show before?" Noah questioned, thinking that he was insane, "My pickiness is the reason this show even started! I can barely handle ketchup on my hamburgers!"

"What's wrong with ketchup?" Mark curiously asked, wanting a viable answer, "Is it too tangy for you?"

"It's spicy!" Noah answered, "And yes, I know I'm weird."

"Get this guy some Sunny-D or something," Mark requested, "He's gonna go insane if he isn't given something good."

* * *

Scene: Where's the Dinner?

"I'm telling you, I know a really good place a couple miles from here!" Joven insisted, wanting the crew to go his way for once.

"Remember the last time you drove us somewhere to eat?" Flitz recalled, "We ended up driving three and a half miles more than we needed to!"

"I told you! It said FAIRFAX!" Joven screamed wildly, wanting to prove a point.

"#JovenRage right?" Anthony commented.

"Y'know dude, all you gotta do, is keep calm, and let someone else drive," Ian jokingly persuaded, as an array of laughter erupted from the group.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," Sohinki quickly answered, wanting his own input, "If you ask me, I say we stick with what we know. Eating at Chipotle isn't a bad idea."

"But we always get Chipotle," Mari stated, "It's starting to get a little repetitive."

"Nuh-uh, I love Chipotle," Ian interrupted, "Their beans and lettuce are bomb."

"Here, I have an idea," Mari proclaimed, quickly turning to her phone.

"What'cha gonna do, look for a new Asian restaurant?" Joven asked.

"RACIST!" Flitz shouted loudly.

"It's actually more of stereotyping, not really racism..." Anthony stated, correcting Flitz.

"Ah, potato, tomato," Flitz commented.

"Wait a minute," Mari announced as her phone began to play the Doctor Who theme song, which by now everyone knew was her ringtone. "It's my boyfriend calling. I'll be right back."

"Fine!" Ian replied to Mari, who by now was walking away, "But hurry the call up a bit; we're getting hungry here!"

"You can't rush love," Joven interjected, "Love is like rollercoaster; you've got to hold on to the one's that are closest to you."

"Or you're just glad when it's over," Sohinki contested.

"Hey, they've been dating for many years!" Anthony added, "They love each other, and I doubt that anything can keep them apart."

"Don't worry, I'll ensure that she makes this quick," Flitz proclaimed, walking away with Mari.

"Do you really think Flitz will rush the call?" Anthony asked his friends.

"Nope, not a chance," Sohinki responded with speed, "He's too polite to her to do something like that."

"Can't argue with that," Joven agreed, sensing Flitz's kindness.

* * *

While all of this was occurring, a generous horde of zombies, roughly fifty of them, stumbled into the office complex. Unfortunately, the receptionist at the front desk was turned around, leaning back into his office chair, and too busy listening to Grace Vanderwaal's "I Don't Know My Name" on full blast. He was completely oblivious to the large mass of zombies that walked into the front door, and was quickly torn to shreds as the mass of zombies collapsed upon him, chomping him to death. As the zombies finished killing him, they proceeded into the halls, eager to look for more people to convert.

* * *

 **I don't intend on rushing this story, and I assure you that Smosh chaos will begin in the next chapter. At this point, I felt that splitting the group up into sections was the best way to add levels of drama to the story. Again, I felt that logic was the best way to go through with this. If I do get any readers at all, I encourage you to write a review. Give your thoughts. I'd like to see what opinions you have on where this could go.**


	3. The Expression Of Fear

Fright of the Living Dead: Smosh Edition

Chapter Summary: The horde of zombies travel deeper into the complex. With most of the members split up, panic will spread, tension will build, and tough decisions will be made as the struggle for survival begins.

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the main characters nor Smosh along with its connected enterprises. I only own this story.**

* * *

Scene: Bathroom Battles

At this point, after nearly ten minutes of persuasion, Shayne and Keith were finally walking out of the bathroom. While Noah is scared of unidentified foods, Keith is scared of normal things. He's scared of going on rollercoasters, he doesn't like zip-lining, and apparently, he doesn't like drinking non-conventional drinks.

"Look, neither one of us should be scared," Shayne explained, trying to make Keith feel better, "We've both played this game before, and I know we both can take the pain of these drinks."

"I know, but hey, it's easy for you to say!" Keith contested, "You've won this game before! You shouldn't have any worries. I however have complete liability!"

"Woah, don't think like that!" Shayne scolded, "If you think like that, the girls will win. Just think about the wonderful taste of cake, ice cream, and bacon!"

"But there's no way that those items will be in our cups!" Keith retorted, "We're bound to get somethin' horrible like Worcestershire Sauce or maybe even prune juice!"

"Hey, if you get prune juice, that gives you an excuse to leave right?" Shayne suggested.

"Well yeah I guess you've got tha-" Keith started to say as a gray figure stumbled around a corner, about thirty feet away from them, "tha-tha-tha-tha-"

"Aw man! Don't tell me you're getting nervous again!" Shayne complained, tired of listening to Keith by now.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-turn around!" Keith stuttered with fear.

"Nope, not fallin' for it." Shayne proclaimed, "You got me two weeks ago, but no-" and Shayne would've finished what he was saying, if Keith hadn't forcefully turned Shayne around.

"Uh...HEY! Who are you!?" Shayne asked, wanting to find out if this was a practical joke before making any irrational decisions. After no verbal confirmation and about a dozen more gray figures stumbling into sight, he knew that he had his answer.

"Z-z-z-z-z-zombies!" Shayne shouted in fear, "What should we do now?"

"There's only one thing we can do now," Keith announced bravely, before quickly running the other way.

"HEY! Wait up man!" Shayne exclaimed a few seconds later, not noticing his friend's cowardliness.

* * *

Scene: Walkin' Down The Hallway

"Your flight was delayed?" Mari replied to her boyfriend, "Well that sucks. But I'm sure that you'll get in the air soon."

By now, Flitz and Mari have been walking over twenty minutes, and he was praying that she would hang up.

"Well, good luck on your trip to New York!" Mari replied, "Naw, you hang up first. No, you hang up first! No-"

"I'LL HANG UP FIRST!" Flitz screamed, ripping the phone from Mari's hands and hanging up.

"Ya'know, you could've been a little nicer," Mari insisted.

"I'm sorry, I'm just hungry," Flitz claimed, "You know me, when I'm hungry, I get-"

With Flitz not only stopping in his tracks but also not completing his sentence, Mari turned to him and asked, "Dude, when you're hungry, your what? Finish your sentence!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" Flitz shouted, pointing at the stupor-ridden figure 20 feet away from them.

"Looks like some guy trying to scare us as a zombie," Mari explained after observing the gray figure, "But it doesn't matter, there's only one of him; even if he is real, I'm gonna beat the life out of him anyway."

Before she could bend down to pick up the silver bat beside her, another dozen zombie-like figures walked around the corner, moaning in unison as they were one solid horde. All the bravery that Mari had at that moment just vaporized within seven seconds. All that Flitz and Mari could do was turn to each other for an answer. They've known each other long enough to know what each other was thinking: R-U-N. And they took off, not wanting to even look back.

* * *

Scene: Put It In My Mouth

As it turned out, Mark's plan of getting Sunny-D for Noah kind of backfired. Coupled with Joe's inability to give back the Sad Shame Pot, Noah was non-stop vomiting out all seven escargot and three bottles of Sunny-D into the kitchen trashcan. Being completely embarrassed that he was doing this, Noah kept his back to the camera, ashamed that he was doing this in front of his comrades.

"There, there, Noah," Mark gently stated whilst carefully patting Noah's back, "Just let it all out, remove all of those disgusting foods from your body."

"I didn't even know that there was this much in my body!" Noah exclaimed, managing to speak in between vomits, "How long has this been going on?"

"About fifteen minutes or so," Mark replied, not certain of the exact number. He then turned around to ask, "Does anyone have the exact nu-".

"Alright, knock on wood, but I think I'm done," Noah proclaimed, finally finished with his vomiting.

"N-N-N-Noah..." Mark said, violently slapping Noah's back, "I think we're in some deep trouble..."

"What is it?" Noah asked, wanting to see what was going on. Almost immediately, he flinched backwards in fear. Over the past fifteen minutes, Noah and Mark were so focused on their "situation" that they didn't notice all five of the backstage crew members were over taken by a horde of five zombies. They were then easily converted, leaving ten insatiable zombies in front of them.

"W-W-What are we gonna do!" Noah hopelessly asked, not expecting Mark to answer. And he was right, Mark remained silent. But in his mind, Mark already knew what must be done. He lived his life wanting to make the world a better place, and he knew what was needed at that moment. After a brief three seconds of thinking, Mark charged right through the horde of zombies, angering them in the process.

Noah, being taken aback by what Mark had done, shouted, "Mark! What are you doing?!"

"I'm distracting them!" Mark screamed back, "Run and get some help! I'll buy you some time!"

And with that, Mark charged off, exclaiming, "Come and get me zombies!" Noah was astonished; Mark had risked his own life to save him. Noah knew that he couldn't let this chance go to waste; he quickly ran off in the other direction to find some help.

* * *

Scene: Two Men On The Run

Shayne and Keith were bolting around the complex like cheetahs. But when it seemed like they had lost one horde, they managed to run into another. Eventually ran onto the 2nd floor sky-bridge, where their mental capacity would be put to the test.

"WOAH!" Shayne shouted, noticing a horde of zombies at the other end of the bridge.

"Back the other way!" Keith announced, as the duo ran back the other way, only to find another horde of zombies stumbling from where they came from.

"Well, I guess this is the end for us," Keith proclaimed, knowing that they were trapped.

"Look Keith..." Shayne ordered, pointing outside the window, "It looks like the entire city has been zombified."

"What does it matter anymore?!" Keith screamed, sobbing into Shayne's shoulder, "We're dead! We've got nowhere to go!"

As soon as Keith finished his sentence, the gears in Shayne's brain told him to look down. Within a few seconds, he estimated that the floor below them was about twenty feet down. He knew that a fall from that height could potentially injure or even kill them, but he had a plan of his own.

"Keith! We have to jump!" Shayne exclaimed, simultaneously shaking Keith whilst pointing to the floor below them.

"Are you crazy?!" Keith screamed in response, "We'll die for sure if we do that! I'd rather be eaten!"

"I've got an idea though..." Shayne insisted, "Cover your head!"

Without any consent from Keith, Shayne used all his strength and catapulted both of them over the railing. Keith screamed uncontrollably until they both hit the floor like a ton of bricks, with Keith rolling a few feet away immediately after.

* * *

 **While a cliffhanger isn't the best way to end it, I think it's one of my very few tricks to add some sort of suspense to the story. While anyone who is reading would probably be eager to find out if Keith or Shayne survived the fall, that's gonna have to wait for the next chapter. If I do get any readers at all, I encourage you to write a review. Give your thoughts, I'd like to see what opinions you have on where this could go.**


	4. The Will to Let Go

Fright of the Living Dead: Smosh Edition

Chapter Summary: With the Smosh faculty risking life and limb to survive, sometimes it'll all boil down to friendship to make your decisions.

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the main characters nor Smosh along with it's connected enterprises. I only own this story.**

* * *

Scene: Post-Fall Recuperation

Keith woke up after a few seconds; he had felt a slight buzz in his head, but nothing was going to stop him from checking on his close friend, who he knew was more injured than him. Mid-fall, Shayne had managed to position himself under Keith so his body would take some of the force off of Keith, sparing him from harm. But this had come at a cost; the full force of the fall separated his left shoulder, bruised his left hip, concussed his head, and caused whiplash to his neck, not to mention Keith's accelerated body weight fracturing Shayne's ribs in the process.

"Shayne? Shayne?!" Keith screamed whilst shaking Shayne's body, praying that his comrade hadn't died on impact.

"K-K-Keith..." Shayne muttered faintly with his eyes barely open, still in a daze from his concussion.

"Shayne!" Keith exclaimed in elation, "Come on! We have to go now!"

"Leave me here..." Shayne whispered, knowing that he wouldn't survive, "Go on without me..."

"Don't talk like that!" Keith insisted, attempting to pick Shayne off of the ground, but to no avail; the poor guy couldn't even stand up on his own.

"Listen Keith..." Shayne ordered, "I'm not gonna make it out of here. If you try to drag me to safety, you're gonna get yourself killed. I need you to know something."

"Yes Shayne?" Keith responded, wanting to make Shayne feel comfortable.

"I want you to know that I have no regrets of what I had just done; I'd do it again if given the chance," Shayne admitted, showing his true heart and the person he was inside.

"Shayne..." Keith muttered, beginning to tear up a bit.

"So, leave me. Run off, go save yourself. Get the others out of here and to safety." Shayne told Keith, knowing that he was a goner.

"Shayne, I can't..." Keith replied, whilst crying a river from his kneeling position.

"And please, tell Courtney about my true feelings towards her," Shayne requested, "I want her to know that I wish there were more time."

"Shayne..." Keith muttered, which was all he could say at this point.

At that exact moment, an array of zombies began falling from the sky. They had forgotten that those zombies that they met on the bridge were still after them.

"Go now..." Shayne rushed, "Before it's too late..."

Despite some hesitation, Keith took off to the main hall, carrying the hopes and wishes of Shayne on his shoulders. He looked back once, only to turn right back around after seeing his friend and co-worker being trampled by a mass of zombies. While he didn't want to believe it, he knew that whether it were five seconds later or thirty seconds later, Shayne was dead.

* * *

Scene: Seriously Super Stupid Sleepover

By now, it had been over twenty minutes since Keith and Shayne left for the bathroom. At this point, both Courtney & Olivia along with the remaining crew were completely annoyed. In their minds, they had narrowed it down two two possible situations. It was either A: Keith was too chicken, and Shayne wouldn't leave him, or B: Either of them got hungry and went out for dinner. None of them even thought to look outside the window for an answer.

"You know what?" Courtney asked, "I've had enough. I don't care if Keith is in the middle of crying, I'm going to go and find him."

"I'll join you," Olivia added with urgency, "I can use a walk to stretch the ol' legs."

"Alright!" Producer Sonny shouted to them, "Try not to take too long!"

In a turn of events, it would be better that they didn't come back for a long while. With the backstage crew too focused on Shayne and Keith's apparent lack of timekeeping, they didn't notice the mass of zombies creeping up behind them. Like those before them from the "Put It In Your Mouth" set, they easily succumbed to the zombie bites, and just moments later they were reanimated, joining the remaining horde of zombies in looking for more of humanity to consume.

* * *

Scene: Runaway Duo

At this point, Flitz and Mari were running out of places to run. Although they knew the complex well, the pressure of running away from a zombie horde can make one make impulse decisions. This can include second guessing on which way is best, forgetting where exactly it is you are aiming for, and in their case, going down a large corridor and turning a corner, only to find themselves at a dead end.

"Ya'know, you'd think we'd remember a dead end being here," Mari commented, "Given we've been here for a few years now, right?"

"Well, a dead end isn't gonna get us to safety," Flitz interrupted, wanting to stay focused, "Looks like we've gotta turn around."

What seemed like a clear road to safety came to a crashing halt faster than ever before. Out from the side doors came zombifed versions of The Warp Zone and hosts from CleverTV. Mari and Flitz were more focused on a new batch of zombies pushing them backwards more than the fact that those zombies were their own co-workers. You want to ensure that you get out alive but at the same time, you don't want to leave your own friends behind.

"Mari!" Flitz shouted, whilst pulling a ladder out from a nearby supply closet, "I'll set this up, we'll climb up, and we should be able to dive over the horde to safety.

While Mari didn't like the prospect of jumping over a group of zombies, she knew that she didn't really have another option, and complied. The farther that Flitz and Mari climbed up the twelve foot ladder, the closer and closer the fourteen person horde came to them. That was the point of no return; it was either they would land safely and run for their lives, or they would come up short and be devoured by the horde.

"Are you ready Mari?" Flitz asked, having already reached the top of the ladder.

"Y-Yes.." Mari answered, worried over her practical fifty-fifty chance at surviving.

"Alright then," Flitz stated, grasping onto Mari with his right hand on her right wrist and his left hand on her left shoulder. "We'll jump after three."

"One...two...THREE!" Flitz shouted as the duo jumped off the ladder.

Mid-dive, Mari felt an unusual force on her back send her flying forward even farther than she ever could. She ended up landing five feet away from the horde. As she landed, she thought that it was the hand of God, propelling her forward to her true destiny. However, as she turned around, she realized what that force actually was in a cruel, cruel way. She turned around just to see her partner, her friend, being trampled by the zombie horde. It dawned on her; Flitz sacrificed his 50% chance at surviving the jump to guarantee that Mari would make the jump.

"FLITZ!" Mari screamed, horrified at the site of a true friend being clamored on by a group of ravenous creatures.

"MARI!" Flitz managed to make out while being trampled, "Go on! Leave me beh-", and that's all he could get out before the fourteen zombies collapsed upon him, eating his body to shreds, killing him within a matter of seconds.

"No! NOOOOOOO!" Mari exclaimed with sadness and terror. Aside from her boyfriend Peter, Flitz was the one real guy in her life that she could talk to about anything. Whether it was work issues or family issues, Flitz was always there to cheer her up. Mari had spent years with this guy at her side, and she wasn't prepared to lose him; not like this. She took a running stance and prepared to charge into the horde, with some hope that he was still alive.

"I will save you Flitz!" Mari proclaimed, but before she could charge into the horde, another figure came in and tackled her to the ground. Her immediate thoughts took effect; it must have been a rogue zombie, probably ready to bite her face off. She was left at it's mercy, with her eyes closed, not wanting to accept her fate.

* * *

 **I know, you're upset with me that I killed off two of the most popular guys in the Smosh crew. But hey, it's completely unrealistic that all thirteen of the main cast would survive to the end. I wanted to highlight the factor of sacrifice in this chapter; to showcase Shayne and Flitz's loyalty and humility towards others. As for Mari, until the next chapter is posted, one can only assume what her fate will be. For my readers, I encourage you to write a review. Give your thoughts, I'd like to see what opinions you have on where this could go.**


	5. The Eye of the Tiger

Fright of the Living Dead: Smosh Edition

Chapter Summary: As lives are sacrificed for those close to them, chaos grows as the remaining crew are made aware of the zombie apocalypse.

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the main characters nor Smosh along with it connected enterprises. I only own this story.**

* * *

Scene: Blast From the Past

At this point, Mari knew that Flitz wouldn't have sacrificed his life for her if he thought that she would give up this easily. So, within a second, without any hesitation, she opened her eyes, and forcefully jabbed the towering figure in the nose. The figure stumbled back rapidly; what she heard next brought her back to reality.

"AHHHHHHHH! What the heck woman? Are your fists made of concrete or somethin'?!" the figure screamed. Immediately, Mari looked up, knowing exactly who that voice belonged to.

"Keith!" Mari shouted, quickly feeling bad for injuring him, "I'm so sorry! I thought you were a zombie!"

"A zombie can't run that fast, girl!" Keith contested whilst standing back up, "What's going on here?"

"Flitz is trapped in the horde!" Mari rapidly explained, "I've got to rescue him!"

Before Mari could move again, Keith lunged forward and held her back. Keith knew very well that Flitz had to have been dead by then. And if he was still alive, he'd be in the same position as Shayne not too long ago; just too injured and in pain to continue on.

"He's a goner Mari!" Keith insisted whilst trying to pull Mari the opposite way, "He's got to be dead by now! We have to go!"

"No! He has to still-" Mari contested, sobbing wildly. As much as she wanted to believe Flitz had a chance, she knew deep down that even for Flitz, he was completely overpowered. "Alright...let's go."

With that, Mari and Keith sprinted down the hallway, begrudgingly leaving their close friend behind. If anyone were to survive, they would easily think that Flitz was completely capable of surviving.

"Keith, what exactly happened to you?" Mari asked, noting Keith's very wrinkled clothes, "And what should we do now?"

"It's a long story," Keith explained, "I'll explain it all to you later. We've got to find the others."

Of course, what seemed like an easy task always has to hit a complication. As the duo turned the corner into a smaller, side hallway, they were greeted by a zombified version of their producer Matt Raub. Tall, large, and only five feet in front of them, Keith could do nothing but leap into Mari's arms in fear, scared at the sudden change in danger.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Mari and Keith screamed simultaneously, completely freaked out by the jump-scare.

Whilst the terrified twosome were screaming to the heavens, a scrawny, brown-haired man pushing a runaway office cart sped in from the side, slammed right into Matt and crushed his brain on the opposite wall, killing him instantly.

"Mari! Keith!" the saviour of a man exclaimed, with Mari and Keith knowing exactly who he was.

"Noah!" Mari and Keith replied simultaneously, with Mari dropping Keith to the floor at the same time.

"I'm so-so-so happy to see you guys!" Noah commented whilst running over and hugging Mari.

"Hello?!" Keith interrupted, still on the ground, "Man down!"

"Sorry 'bout that," Noah apologized, picking Keith back up, "C'mon! We need to get to the main meeting room. We need to warn the crew!"

With practically zero hesitation, the three survivors took off for the meeting room, hoping to find solace in their remaining friends, if they hadn't already been killed.

* * *

Scene: The Hunger Games (Literally and Figuratively)

"I can't believe it!" Ian exclaimed, clearly in pain from the hunger, "How long does it take to talk to your boyfriend over the phone?!"

"I know!" Anthony agreed, "At this rate, we could've walked to the next door McDonald's and gotten some sandwiches!"

"I wouldn't mind eating some McDonald's," Joven commented, "Any opinions Sohinki?"

"Nah, I've already had McDonald's three times this week," Sohinki answered, wincing at the thought of another fish sandwich.

"Hey guys!" Courtney shouted, announcing her and Olivia's entrance through the first set of doors into the room, "Have you seen Keith or Shayne anywhere?"

"Shouldn't they be filming SSSS with you?" Anthony asked, knowing the filming schedule by heart.

"We were filming SSSS," Olivia replied with anger, "But Keith chickened out over Fear Pong and Shayne went and followed him."

"Welp, we haven't seen them," Joven answered, "I wonder where they could be right now."

And with that line, Keith, Mari and Noah busted through the doors on the opposite side of the meeting room, completely tired, sweaty, and full of fear from their run from the horde.

"Guys!" Noah shouted with elation, "You don't even know how glad we are to see you!"

"Well, you've been happy for the wrong people," Olivia assured, really wanting to get to the bottom of this, "Keith! What have you been doing for the past half an hour? And where's Shayne?"

"Just look out the window!" Mari screamed, knowing for certain that Olivia would fully understand what was going on if she complied.

Olivia was confused at first; how would looking outside the window solve anything? Would there be an ice cream truck outside the attracted their attention? But nonetheless, Olivia agreed, and her and Courtney peeled the curtains back from the window to reveal a horrifying sight; the streets of Los Angeles crawling with mindless, non-attentive zombies.

"..." That's all that could come from Olivia and Courtney. They didn't want to believe it. The guy's reactions were a little more abstract.

"Omg," Sohinki muttered, stunned at the sight of hundreds of zombies.

"F**K!" Anthony shouted, completely scared by the vast amounts of the undead outside.

"Wow!" Ian stated to himself, "I guess traffic is gonna be backed up a little, eh?"

"Not funny Ian," Joven scolded, trying to take the situation as seriously as possible, "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Well, we only have one option!" Mari responded, trying to maintain rationale in a time of chaos, "We get into a car, and GTFO right?"

"Yeah," Anthony answered, knowing that this was the only way to survive, "Who's car are we taking?"

"I'll drive!" Joven offered immediately, wanting to have a chance to prove that he's a good driver.

"NO!" everyone else shouted back, noting Joven's track record with driving.

"We've almost died TWICE when you were driving!" Sohinki complained, "I'd rather be eaten by zombies than killed in a car crash."

"Fine..." Joven replied, disappointed about how everyone thinks of him.

"I'll drive then," Ian interjected, feeling the need to speed this up, "My car should fit all of us."

Not having any objections, and with a want to get out, everyone headed towards the first set of doors, only to be stopped by the zombified crew from the "Put It In Your Mouth" set stumbling in through those doors seconds before.

"To the other doors!" Joven announced in a cliche voice, hiding the panic that was steaming within him.

Managing to run around the main table, the nine person crew headed towards the other set of doors, only to be halted in their path by another rogue yet familiar zombie heading through.

"Tim from Tim's channel!" Mari screamed in sadness, "Not you too!"

"Now what the heck are we gonna do?" Keith asked in extreme fear, not wanting to have another skybridge incident.

"CHARGE!" Sohinki shouted, sprinting from behind the group with an office chair and spearing Tim right in the chest. Sohinki then proceeded with his follow through and pushed the zombified Tim off of the nearby balcony to his final death.

"Nice job Sohinki!" Olivia shouted, impressed by Sohinki's show in strength.

"I always knew I had it in me," Sohinki replied, trying to sound confident.

Sohinki then started to go on a rant about how he was mentally preparing himself over the years for something like this. If it weren't for an incoming zombie, he would've kept going!"

"Matt! Look out!" Courtney exclaimed, being in fear for Sohinki's life so much that she used his real name.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sohinki shouted, falling down into a fetal position, too frightened to pick up the office chair, too frightened to run, to frightened to do anything.

The zombie bent down getting closer and closer to Sohinki. Sohinki kept his eyes closed, too scared to face his death. He did decide to open his eyes when he heard a very manly grunt, which by then he saw Joven grappling fiercely with the zombie.

"Guys! Run!" Joven insisted, knowing that he could hold off the zombie, "I'll take him on!"

Sohinki was about to contest, but he was picked up by Mari bridal-style and was taken away along with the rest of the group. Oddly enough, despite all those times he picked on Joven on-camera, he truely cared for Joven, and didn't want to leave him behind. But he had no choice, as he was forcefully carried to the nearby stairs to head to the garage, hopefully to escape while they still had the chance.

* * *

 **This chapter was considered a placeholder for me. Too many deaths in consecutive chapters would rush the story too much in my opinion. Now that it's four chapters in, now it's time for them to make an escape. As for Joven however, only time will tell. If I do get any readers at all, I encourage you to write a review. Give your thoughts. I'd like to see what opinions on where this could go.**


	6. The Break Of Panic

Fright of the Living Dead: Smosh Edition

Chapter Summary: Passage turns to blockage, corners turn to exits, and determination turns to uncertainty. What will happen when the crew is forced to choose between survival and friendship?

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the main characters nor Smosh along with its connected enterprises. I only own this story.**

* * *

Faster than Joven at the sight of an ostrich, the assumed sole group of survivors within the complex were racing to the rear, aiming to go for the garage where they could get into Ian's blue van and escape the city. With seven standing, and one being carried, everyone needed to keep extreme focus on the goal if they all were to make it out alive.

"What direction is it again?" Courtney asked, with fear causing her to "forget" the layout of the complex.

"To the first left," Ian replied, trying to maintain composure, "It should be around the corner, down the stairs, and through the white doors."

Ah yes, even now, they all expected things to go at least somewhat right. It can't be bad all the time right? Actually, it can be. As the crew turned the corner, they looked down at the ground floor, noting that not only had the staircase been completely demolished, but that there were hundreds of zombies in front of the main doors to the garage.

"What else is new?!" Keith rhetorically asked, "So our other only option is to turn around and find a new way out?"

"We don't really have much of a choice now do we?" Anthony agreed, turning around, only to spot producers Sonny & Joe, editors Sped and Michael, along with ten other zombified co-workers blocking their path.

"Y'know, this really is starting to get irritating," Olivia complained, sick and tired or the situation, "It's like we're the only one's here that are smart enough to do anything!"

"I've got an idea!" Ian announced, running quickly to the right in the direction of an upward staircase, "Follow me!"

For once, when caught in between a rock and a hard place, a logical decision was actually made that didn't end up with someone's potential death. Despite Ian not telling the group what his plan was, the group, as usual, had no choice but to follow him. Across the floors and up and down flights of stairs, they all were starting to wonder where exactly they were being lead to. In terms of sanity, most of them were pretty intact. Ian was as stable as can be, leading the group through these endeavours. Anthony, inspired by Ian's bravery, tried to dig deep within himself to remain calm. Mari was more frustrated than scared; given that she was still carrying Sohinki, it's completely understandable. With Sohinki, he was completely locked in a state of shock after seeing Joven being attacked by zombies; not even caring what was going around him. Keith was on the borderline to freaking out, constantly looking in all directions to observe for any incoming zombies. Noah was like a math textbook, the outside is smooth, the inside is the extreme fear. Olivia was slightly more irritated than scared; to her, every time something seemed ever so simple, it was abruptly stopped by the zombies. Courtney was the normal one, both scared that today could be her last, but also reminding herself that she has a chance to escape if she takes it.

"Ian!" Anthony shouted, trying to get Ian to be more vocal, "Where exactly are we going?"

"We're going to the roof!" Ian replied rapidly, "Quick! Down the hall, to the right, up the stairs!"

"But why?" Mari asked, still wanting more information, "What's so good about the roof?"

"I'll explain it all when we get there!" Ian responded, not wanting to waste time that could be used for running.

The entire group really could do nothing but follow. They had been running for a total of twelve minutes before reaching the desired destination; the rooftop. Only then did Ian stop running, signalling the others to do so as well.

"Alright, now that we're here, what the heck do we do?" Noah questioned, wanting to know what Ian had in mind.

"Well, for once, you guys can rest, I'll be right back," Ian responded, darting to the barriers surrounding the rooftop.

"Great!" Mari stated in elation, whilst dropping Sohinki to the ground and sitting herself down, "I need a break!"

The next five minutes could be described as a calm frenzy. Ian was still roaming around the edges of the roof, scouting for something that only he knew. Sohinki was still out of it, both from Joven's apparent sacrifice and Mari dropping him on the floor (or rather, roof). Because of this, Anthony and Courtney were still trying to resuscitate him. Mari was completely spread out on the ground, trying to regain some strength after carrying Sohinki for over ten minutes. Keith was panicking over how high up they were and how black people can't fly. Olivia was desperately trying to calm Keith down, knowing that more stress wasn't gonna help. And with Noah, he took the time to try and call his family to see if they were alright. After eight tries with no responses, he knew what the answer was.

"Hey guys! I've got information!" Ian announced, finally back from his scouting.

"Finally!" Keith exclaimed, wanting out of the city, "How are we gonna get out of here?!"

"That's the thing..." Ian replied, preparing for the extreme amount of hatred that was gonna come his way, "I may have misinterpreted what would be up here..."

The reactions that this invoked from the group were generally identical. Anthony was wide-eyeing Ian, surprised that his friend had let them down. Mari jolted up, looking prepared to punch Ian right in his bowl haircut. Noah was still on the ground, crying over his family's apparent death. Sohinki was still collapsed on the ground, not yet awaking from his stupor. Keith, quite in shock from Ian's revelation, nearly fainted. Olivia was too busy catching Keith, not wanting to have two non-responsive people. Courtney was acting identical to Anthony, albeit a few more words to say than Anthony had.

"What do you mean you misinterpreted?!" Courtney shouted, running to tackle Ian before Anthony held her back, "Misinterpreted what?"

"When we moved into this building a few years ago, I distinctly remember taking Melanie up here for a nice view, and spotting a ladder down to the ground over one of the edges," Ian explained, hoping his friends would understand.

"Well guess what?" Keith asked rhetorically, "THERE AIN'T NO LADDER!"

"I'm pretty sure that was actually the eighth floor balcony," Anthony clarified, trying to make good of Ian's idea.

"Alright then, let's go," Ian announced, easily willing to follow Anthony's advice.

"You aren't serious are you?" Mari asked, tired of walking, "We're as high up as we can get! Can't we just rest for another half hour and then escape! Zombies are slow anyways!"

"Not slow enough to climb up to the-the-the... ROOF!" Keith screamed, running in the opposite direction from the stairs that they came from.

The whole group turned to see an entire mass of almost fifty zombies stumbling towards them; among them producers Sonny & Joe, editors Sped & Michael, and some other complex members. With the stairs blocked and Ian's mistake of direction had lead them all to a dead end. Everyone was too saddened by their apparent doom to blame anyone. All they could do was huddle together, hoping in vain that they could survive just a little bit longer. The zombies got closer, thirty feet, twenty-five feet, twenty feet, fifteen feet, which by then everyone had close their eyes, not wanting to face their deaths. The zombies were only ten feet away when the group heard a distinct yell from behind the horde.

"DUCK!" The mysterious voice had called out, knowing that there was someone behind the horde.

The group had no hesitation. They knew that a zombie wouldn't speak such clear of English. And given the circumstances, they really had no option but to follow any piece of advice thrown at them. They all ducked, stooping to the ground. It wasn't until they heard the sound of rapid gunshots that everyone ducked onto their sides, hopelessly covering their heads to "protect" them from the bullets. The barrage of bullets had lasted almost thirty seconds before it had stopped. The group had opened their eyes to an ungodly sight; nearly fifty undead corpses collapsed on the ground to their final deaths. Standing above them all was one person; tall, muscular, carrying a large amount of weapons, this person was clearly ready for the future. After standing up and wiping their eyes, the group was able to identify the mysterious gunner once and for all.

* * *

 **Don't worry, the story still has a relatively long way to go before it's end. The main purpose for this chapter was to elaborate on how each member is feeling towards the zombie apocalypse and their thoughts on survival. The next chapter will finally introduce the start to the group's escape. As for the gunner, it should be pretty obvious who it is. If I do get any readers at all, I encourage you to write a review. Give your thoughts. I'd like to see what opinions you have on where this could go.**


	7. The Burden of Sacrifice

Fright of the Living Dead: Smosh Edition

Chapter Summary: The crew is hit with a blast from the past in their second chance for escape. Would this prove to be a blessing or a hindrance?

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters nor Smosh along with its connected enterprises. I only own this story.**

* * *

"Wes!" Mari shouted, sprinting her way over to him for a strong embrace, "You wouldn't believe how great it is to see you!"

A murmur of approval rose from the remaining seven; seven because of Sohinki of course, who was still in a state of shock. Anthony, Ian, Noah, and Keith were extremely elated, now knowing that there was someone else out there who was managing to survive. Olivia and Courtney were finally smiling; if anyone was going to save them, leave it up to good ol' Wesley Johnson to do the job right.

"Mari, I'd advise you to not hug me right now," Wes admitted, nothing his large amount of guns on him, "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to be accidentally shot."

"Good point," Mari replied, backing off, "How did you manage to survive?"

"I spent a big chunk of the day recording and editing a League of Legends video," Wes explained, "I figured that I should spend a little amount of time outside, which is when I spotted a big load of zombies inside."

"So you grabbed your weapons, loaded your car, and came to save us!" Olivia concluded, knowing Wes wouldn't let them down.

"Actually, I loaded up and traveled to Isabelle's parents' house," Wes explained, beginning to tear up, "She told me a few days ago that she'd be there visiting them, but when I got there, the entire house was demolished..."

"Wes...I'm so sorry," Courtney stated whilst patting Wes' shoulder.

"I couldn't save her..." Wes cried, now bawling his eyes out.

"Wes, it's not your fault," Olivia consoled, trying to calm Wes down, "You didn't start all of this, you didn't know it could happen, you've done nothing wrong."

"Yeah," Wes mumbled, wiping away the tears, "I guess you could put it like that..."

"Well Wes, to get here, you must've used a car," Ian rationalized, trying to get back on track, "So you must have a way to get us all out of here right?"

"Of course I do," Wes replied, trying to regain composure, "I've got transportation waiting in the garage for all of us. Let's go!"

"Wait!" Keith shouted, wanting some protection, "We need weapons to defend ourselves!"

"DEFEND!" Sohinki screamed, finally awaking from his trance with a bump, "Where's Joven?"

"Of course, Keith," Wes responded, neglecting Sohinki whilst dropping four handguns and four knives on the ground next to him, "Split the weapons as your hearts' desire."

While they didn't necessarily have the particular set of skills to handle the weapons in a controlled manner, they still managed to divide them. Ian, Anthony, Mari, and Sohinki received the guns, based upon their firearm experience and physical stability, whilst Noah, Keith, Courtney, and Olivia took the knives, based upon their agility and relatively quick reflexes. And with that, the group began their trek back down the building, eagerly racing to get to the garage for their escape vehicle.

"What floor is this?" Noah asked, wanting to know how much farther they have to go.

"The third floor I think," Wes responded, still running, "Let's go!"

"Which direction next?" Keith questioned, wanting to know what exact path to take.

"Just trust me!" Wes shouted, wanting no interruptions, "Around this corner!"

And around the corner the group went, only to be in the face of hundreds of zombified office workers.

"Um, I don't think that we can gun our way through this," Wes admitted, looking around him for an alternative solution, "Here! Down this hallway!"

As much as the group didn't want to be in an enclosed space where zombies could jump out at anytime, facts were facts: it wasn't worth wasting bullets on a horde bigger than they could see. Therefore, the group reluctantly followed Wes down the narrow corridor. This hallway was a background service hallway; it served as a connecting route to the electrical control systems for that floor. Thus, it was only about two and a half feet wide, forcing the crew to slow down to avoid trampling each other. With Wes taking on the lead and Mari bringing up the rear, the group was on pace to make it out. But little did they know, when they turned the next corner to the exit of the service corridor, they were going to face the biggest test of their escape so far.

"Wes!" Sohinki shouted, wanting Wes' attention to go onto him, "I don't remember the corridor going this long!"

"I know!" Wes replied, tapping back into his memory, "The doors to the main stairs should be coming up! Left at this corner!"

And with that turn of the corner, their biggest challenge stood right in front of them. With a tall stature, murky-green skin, and broken glasses, a zombie formerly known as Joshua Ovenshire stood before them, blocking the doors to the main hallway.

"Oh no!" Wes exclaimed, horrified at the sight of his close friend being a zombie, "Not you too!"

"We have to go back the other way!" Sohinki announced, turning around before seeing a horde of zombies springing out from where they came from.

"I've got this!" Mari proclaimed, whipping out her weapon and beginning to shoot the zombies.

"I'll back you up!" Ian followed, starting to unload onto the zombies.

"We have to do it!" Keith rationalized, "We have to kill Joven!"

"No! We can't!" Sohinki interjected, not wanting to kill off his friend, "I'm sure Mari and Ian can clear the path for us!"

"There's too many of them!" Ian and Mari shouted simultaneously, noticing a steady flow of zombies continuing to billow into the hallway.

"Um, I don't think they can clear the path for us," Olivia stated, noting Mari and Ian's difficulty.

"Sohinki, I don't want to do it either, "Noah admitted, wanting to calm Sohinki down, "But he's already gone. We need to fight for ourselves."

"I DON'T CARE! HE'S MY FRIEND! I WON'T LET YOU KILL HIM!" Sohinki screamed, reaching for Wes' gun, "GIVE ME THAT!"

"Sohinki! You've gone insane!" Wes retorted, trying to bring Sohinki back to his normal self, but to no avail. In a fit of rage, adrenaline, and fear, Sohinki ripped the automatic gun from Wes' hands.

"Finally!" Sohinki shouted, turning to his zombified friend, "I've got your back Jo...JOVEN!"

Unbeknownst to both Sohinki and Wes, while the duo were fighting, Anthony decided to take matters into his own hands and shot Joven point blank. Whether Sohinki liked it or not, Joven was permanently dead.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sohinki screamed as he tried to run towards Joven, in which Wes proceeded to hold him back!"

"Cmon guys!" Anthony ushered as he walked forward, "We've got to hurry!"

"You killed Joven!" Sohinki shouted, trying to break free of Wes' restraint.

"It had to be done!" Wes insisted, not letting go of Sohinki, "Keith & Noah, take Sohinki's guns. Mari & Courtney, keep Sohinki restrained."

"Sorry man, we've gotta do, what we've gotta do," Keith told Sohinki whilst taking the machine gun from him.

"It's the circle of life, we can't expect everyone to live," Ian stated as he confiscated Sohinki's handgun.

"You'll cool down," Mari persuaded, "Soon, we'll be out of the woods."

"You'll come to see that although a little crazy, we have a valid point," Courtney rationalized.

"You know what? I think you guys are right!" Sohinki seemingly conceded, "Let's go!"

"That's the spirit!" Olivia cheered, running to catch up with the remainder of the crew.

Sohinki was then released from the grasps of Courtney and Mari and allowed to run along with the group. Sohinki genuinely took the group's comments to heart, but not in the way they had intended.

"They're right. I've gotta do, what I've gotta do..." Sohinki mumbled to himself, "I can't expect everyone to live...not everyone..."

* * *

 **The decision to kill off Joven was a very difficult one. Out of all of them, I would honestly think that Joven would survive longer than most, if not all of them. But in the end, I felt the need to kill off someone close to Sohinki in order to spark a different side of him. (Mari was the obvious choice #Marhinki, but I felt that Mari would be essential for a later part.) If I do get any readers at all, I encourage you to write a review. Give your thoughts. I'd like to see what opinions you have on where this could go.**


	8. The Power Of Love

Fright of the Living Dead: Smosh Edition

Chapter Summary: The group continues their escape from the office in a gasp for freedom. Will their endeavours pay dividends, or will it prove to be soul-crushing?

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters nor Smosh along with its connected enterprises. I only own this story.**

* * *

At this point, physically shaken and mentally bruised, the remaining nine Smosh Enterprises members finally managed to make their way into the ground floor of the parking garage. Thanks to a grappling hook from Wes, the crew managed to get down unharmed. Whilst taking shots at any other zombies stumbling towards them, they were solid, not willing to let anyone get in their way.

"Yo Wes," Keith questioned, finally breaking the lack of conversation, "Where's the van?"

"Vans, actually," Wes corrected, knowing that one van wouldn't be enough.

"Wait," Mari interrupted, confused over Wes' ability, "How did you get two vans over here by yourself?"

"Who ever said that I was by myself?" Wes introduced, noting Mari's absence of full thought.

And with that, the crew turned the corner only to see two vans with a wild-eyed, rapid-moving man swinging a bat defending it. At a closer look, they could see a woman with a small child in the van. Putting two and two together, it was pretty easy to figure out the trio.

"Lasercorn!" Courtney screamed, sprinting over to him.

"YES!" Lasercorn cheered, ecstatic to see them, "You guys are safe!"

"Is everyone alright?" Noah asked, noting the likelihood of the now twelve of them surviving.

"Yes, Brina and Tyler are safe in the van," Lasercorn responded.

"Yep," the remaining crowd agreed as a whole.

"Alright then. I assume that this is all that's left? Wes, now what do we do?" Lasercorn questioned.

"This is what we'll do," Wes proclaimed, wanting to ensure a plan was set, "Noah, Keith, and Sohinki, you'll be in Lasercorn's van with Brina and Tyler. While the rest of us will be in my van."

"Okay, but another question," Sohinki interrupted, again, "Where exactly are we driving to?"

"Lasercorn and I each have a GPS set up to direct us to LAX," Wes explained quickly, "We should be able to fetch us a helicopter and get us out of here."

"And what if there is no helicopter?" Noah asked, worried of their plans being halted even further.

"We'll catch a plane," Lasercorn responded, thinking ahead, "I'm sure people will be flying out of here."

"And even if we get a helicopter, do any of us know how to fly one?" Mari questioned, worrying that they wouldn't be able to get off the ground.

"It's like a videogame," Wes commented, believing in the simplicity of flying.

"I'm sure one of us will be able to figure it out," Lasercorn insisted, wanting to get a move on, "Can we get going now?!"

"Right, let's go!" Anthony ushered, giving the green light for the group to pile into the vans.

And with that, the twelve hopeful survivors raced into their respective vans and began to head for the exit, not caring to put on seatbelts. They knew that time was of the essence, so they had to speed up the trip if they were to make it to the airport in time. Travelling at such a high speed, the two vans bust out to the ground level and made a sharp right, going towards LAX. With most of the city already converted into the undead, there were no cars on the road, leaving only thousands of zombified pedestrians blocking the streets. With the weight and speed of the vans, Wes and Lasercorn had no problem plowing through them all. As an aide, Anthony and Ian from Wes' van & Keith and Noah from Lasercorn's van were shooting and slashing zombies from their windows, wishing to ensure no zombies grabbed onto the vehicle. Knowing there was no law enforcement to stop them, they were quickly turning a typical forty-five minute drive into a twenty-five minute drive.

* * *

Scene: Candyman Van

"Wait, what exactly happened with you and Flitz?" Olivia asked Mari, using their free-ish time to catch up.

"We were walking throughout the complex when we encounter a group of zombies," Mari explained, trying her best not to tear up, "We eventually got backed into a corner, so Flitz found a ladder, we climbed it and jumped..."

Sensing an onslaught of tears approaching, Olivia quickly leapt to embrace Mari, "You don't need to finish, we all understand."

"And when we make it out of here, we will carry on in Flitz's honour," Courtney declared.

* * *

Scene: Psychopath Van

"Okay, Keith," Noah requested whilst sticking a knife out the window, "What exactly happened to you?"

"Shayne and I encountered zombies whilst walking out of the bathroom, and we ended up running for a bit until we were cornered on a bridge," Keith began to explain, "Shayne suggested that we jump-"

"Let me guess, you said something along the lines of, 'Are you crazy man? I ain't jumping?" Noah commented.

"A: That's racist. B: I tried to convince him otherwise, but he threw me over the edge,he got really injured, and he somehow managed to convince me to leave him..." Keith admitted.

"Was it brutal?" Sohinki asked, not really caring about Keith's sadness.

"No, I wouldn't hope so," Keith responded, almost on the verge of crying.

"Don't hurt yourself too much on it," Sabrina commented whilst trying to comfort Tyler, "You couldn't have done anything more. You did nothing wrong."

Keith nodded in approval, appreciating Sabrina's consideration in this time of disaster. Lasercorn on the flip side was for once, not kidding around; he was completely focused on the task at hand. As much as racing games can give people practice, it can't stop the van from rocking back and forth after every collision, such as when Lasercorn rammed forty zombies right in the torso.

"Yo!" Sohinki screamed, not content with the bumpy ride, "Can you try and not make us tip over here?!"

What Sohinki had neglected to notice during his tirade was Tyler sleeping like, well... a baby. His rapid screaming caused Tyler to wake up in a fit of tears.

"Nice job man!" Keith sarcastically shouted towards Sohinki, "Now we have to go through this ride with a crying baby!"

"I've got this!" Noah announced as he moved towards Brina, "May I try to calm him down?"

Slightly confused, Brina decided to give Noah the benefit of the doubt and allowed him to try. What Sohinki, Keith, Brina and Lasercorn heard next left them appalled.

"Go to sleep... go to sleep... you've been awake for so long now..." Noah whispered in a cliche singing voice, "Count the sheep... and subtract a cow... so you can go... to sleep..."

Surprisingly enough, it worked. Right when Noah finished singing, Tyler fell back asleep, like if he just laid down on a cloud.

"Nice job Noah!" Brina whispered in gratitude, "You really have a skill in calming babies down."

"He didn't calm Tyler down," Keith contested, having another perspective, "Your lousy singing knocked him out."

"Don't listen to them, Noah," Brina insisted, wanting Noah's spirit's to remain high, "Your voice, just like your acting, is a fantastic breakthrough for society."

"Thank you, Brina," Noah responded in happiness, "You know, I don't recall anyone ever having a breakthrough happen to me."

"Here's one!" Lasercorn shouted, forgetting Tyler's slumber, "We're about to break through a concrete wall!"

"Actually, that's more of a concrete barrier, not a wa-" and Noah would've finished his sentence, if Lasercorn hadn't unwillingly crashed into the concrete barrier. The impact forced the van to tip to the left, inadvertently causing the concrete to scratch the bottom of the van, rupturing the gas tank and the two rightmost wheels before the van became level again.

"Oh God!" Lasercorn exclaimed, panicking over the car beginning to swerve out of his control, "I can't control it!"

At that moment, an identical van pulled up beside them, with the door opening to reveal Anthony and Ian by the doors.

"C'mon guys!" Ian and Anthony shouted, urging them to make the right decision, "You've got to jump!"

"Okay!" Noah shouted as he forcefully slid the door to the van open.

"Alright! Brina should go with Tyler first!" Keith interjected, believing it was the right thing to do.

In all honesty, it was the right thing to do. But of course, Sohinki, wanting to survive, shoved Brina aside and leapt the 5ft or so distance into the van.

"Geez, Sohinki!" Noah screamed in dissapointment, "Where are your morals?"

"We don't have time!" Lasercorn interrupted, whilst trying to maintain control of the van, "Brina! Get you and Tyler out of here! I can handle this!"

"Noah! Keith! Save yourselves!" Brina shouted whilst carrying a now crying Tyler, "I'm staying with David! No matter what!"

"Are you sure you don't us to take Tyler with us?" Noah asked, right as the van began to tip to the right.

"TIME TO BAIL!" Keith screamed as he grabbed Noah and catapulted themselves into Wes' van.

"Honey! What are you doingggggggggggg!" Lasercorn screamed as the van finally tipped completely over.

But it didn't stop there; with the van travelling roughly sixty miles per hour, the van's inertia caused the van to continue to slide and spin on a horizontal axis, all the way to the nearby boardwalk. The van crashed through the railing and into the marina of Del Rey, where much to the horror of the nine survivors up on the boardwalk, the van that contained their friends: a husband, wife, and child, sank deep down, disappearing from view.

"NOOO!" Mari screamed, completely distraught over the apparent deaths of Lasercorn and Sabrina. But what pierced her heart the most: the thought of poor, innocent Tyler, barely two years in this world to only come crashing down in a zombie apocalypse. The same thought had completely brought most of the others to tears. Noah was trying to remember when he sang to Tyler, Keith instantly regretted not taking Tyler with him on the transfer, and even Sohinki felt guilty over impulsively jumping to safety.

"Guys...I know you're gonna probably hate me for this, but we need to keep going," Wes encouraged, trying to stay focused, "We all are deeply going to miss them. But we can't let them die in vain; they all would have wanted us to make it out alive. We must continue."

"DO YOU HAVE NO SOUL?!" Courtney screamed as she socked Wes right in the jaw, leaving him with a semi-sore chin.

But even though they didn't want to, they all understood. Much like Shayne, Flitz, and Joven before them, they all were forced to remember that their friends died for a reason. Shayne due to friendship, Flitz due to humility, and Joven due to pure kindness. Lasercorn, Brina and Tyler had love. It reminded them to love those who you care for very much, as you truly don't know how much they mean to you until they're gone. So reluctantly, wiping the tears from their eyes, they continued on, carrying the torch for their fallen friends.

* * *

 **Okay, I know you're probably screaming at me for how I killed off Lasercorn's family. As difficult as it was to do so, I had to illustrate the point of social relationships in this time of chaos. There is an opinion in which relationships, romantic or not, take place over well-being. At least I got to the actual escape this time. If I do get any readers at all, I encourage you to write a review. Give your thoughts. I'd like to see what opinions you have on where this could go.**


	9. The Pain of Friendship

Fright of the Living Dead: Smosh Edition

Chapter Summary: The remaining nine reach the airport in an attempt to flee the city by air. but how long would it be before one of them breaks into insanity?

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters nor Smosh along with its connected enterprises. I only own this story.**

* * *

Back down to nine and still mentally shattered over the apparent deaths of Lasercorn, Sabrina, and Tyler, the remaining survivors finally reached the entrance of the "Departures" wing of LAX. They would've gotten out, but an entire wave of non-converted pedestrians were swarming around them. With the panic of everyone else in the city, it seemed that everyone had the same idea as them.

"You know, we never really took into account that anyone else here would've had the same idea as us," Noah commented.

"Thank you captain obvious!" Sohinki sarcastically exclaimed, "That doesn't exactly help us out right now!"

"I ain't gettin' out of here until we get to the helicopter," Keith claims, not wanting to put himself in danger.

"So like, what are we supposed to do now?" Olivia asked, wanting to get a move on.

"Everybody hold on!" Wes shouted, flooring the van straight down the exit ramp.

Immediately, everyone in the van was thrust backwards into their seat. As much as they wanted to ask Wes about where they were headed, all of them knew that in times of drastic situations, Wes would always be fit to take the lead. Before they knew it, they were on the ground level, speeding towards the left side of the airport. To their surprise, there were neither any zombies nor any pedestrians in their path. Weaving back and forth on the road, Wes made a sharp right turn, turning into a gated area.

"Wes? What are you doing?" Ian asked, "There's no exit to this area!"

"Don't worry about it!" Wes replied, continuing to gain speed, "I saw this in a videogame!"

Everyone wanted to ask which one it was, but before any could ask, they saw Wes speeding towards a tall, metal gate and closed their eyes. In terms of sound, all that could be heard was the distinct sounds of crumpling metal, scratched steel and shattering glass. After hearing the final sound, everyone covered their heads, aiming not to be maimed by glass shards. About seven seconds after crashing, Wes hit the brakes, bringing the van to a stop.

"Guys!" Wes shouted, attracting everyone's attention," We need to get out now!"

"AW HELL NAW!" Keith screamed, still with his eyes closed, "I ain't gonna be left out in the open for zombies to get me."

"Dude, open your eyes," Noah told Keith, figuring that he needed to change his mind.

Keith slowly opened his eyes, after which he was astonished, too scared to say anything, much like anyone else. He put two and two together: Wes drove into the fence with enough force to send the fence pole crashing directly into the front windshield, completely shattering it into mini glass shards.

"It's not that big of a deal!" Sohinki claimed, "We'll just pull it out and keep going!"

Mari took a bit of time to laugh to herself at the odd phrasing, but as much as Sohinki wanted to keep going, none of the group could disagree with Wes. The damage was done; no one wanted to risk being unnecessarily injured, so reluctantly, everyone carefully exited the van, and followed Wes straight into the airfield, hoping to find either a plane or a helicopter to lift them to safety.

"Alright guys! There are roughly fourteen planes still here!" Wes announced, "Which one do you want to take?"

"Whichever one gets us out of California!" Courtney answered, feeling a bit panicked over not having a car to protect them.

"Uh, guys? Wouldn't we have to get into a terminal to climb into a plane?" Noah questioned, needing closure for his stress.

"Not if we find one of those titchy stunt planes," Mari answered, figuring at least one had to be around there.

"Mari's right. The airport will be too crowded inside to get to a commercial jet fast enough," Anthony conceded, knowing that to escape alive, they'd have to rely on speed. "Now, where would they keep tiny planes?"

"My guess is in the plane station," Olivia answered, "Or whatever that place is called."

"A hangar?" Sohinki asked, not fully understanding Olivia.

"Probably." Olivia answered.

"Alright then, where is the nearest hangar?" Wes asked."

"Follow me!" Keith announced whilst running towards the east end of the airport.

"Wait, how would Keith know where the hangar is?" Courtney asked, figuring Keith wouldn't have time to pay attention to that.

"Uh, guys? I don't think he knows where it is, but I'm pretty sure he just really wants to run," Mari answered, pointing in the direction opposite of Keith.

The remaining eight turned around to see a behemoth horde of zombies about one-hundred feet away. There were at least four hundred zombies there, quickly trying to grab onto the running commercial jets. But once those jets left, it would only be a matter of time before they would go after their group.

"Everybody run!" Wes shouted, leading the group towards Keith.

With that, the entire group charged towards the east, catching up to Keith within thirty seconds. Even though the zombies were not nearly as fast as them, they didn't want to take the chance of slacking off. To their luck, Keith's immediate reflex to a group of zombies proved helpful, as within one hundred meters of their position was an open hangar. As they got closer, they had noticed right on top of the hangar was a tower, with a running helicopter perched right on it.

"Cmon guys!" Anthony shouted, we've just got to get to the roof!"

However, no luck comes without a consequence. Right as the group entered the hangar, they found the stairs completely collapsed, right next to the wreckage of two flaming planes, probably caught in a frenzy to escape.

"Now what?" Keith complained, knowing that they didn't have much time until a horde of zombies came in.

"Quick! Over here!" Wes ushered, finding a potential route up.

This route happened to be a metal scaffolding that hung next to a wall approximately fifteen feet above the ground that led to the second floor of the hangar. It was clearly too high for anyone to reach on their own, but with some helping hands, they could get to safety.

"Alright! Keith, you're going to help me boost everyone up," Wes declared, "Courtney, you're going up first."

"No, no, no!" Noah interrupted, figuring out what Wes was doing, "Wes, you're going up first. The group needs you in order to survive. Let Keith and I boost you up."

Despite some reluctance, Wes agreed, quickly being boosted up by the two men. After that, the male trio worked together like an assembly line, with Noah and Keith boosting everyone up, while Wes would reach down and bring them up to the platform. One by one, the group traveled upwards, in the order of Mari, Olivia, Courtney, Ian, Anthony, and Sohinki. However, both Noah and Keith, being such close friends and all, were trying to get the other one to get boosted up to the platform first.

"You guys are wasting time!" Anthony shouted, worried about the two friends bickering below them, "You've got to get up now!"

"I'm telling you, I'm fine with it. I'll go last!" Noah shouted, trying to get Keith to safety.

"Nope. Not a chance man," Keith retorted, not wanting to have his close friend suffer for his selfishness.

"Guys! If you don't want to get converted, get your butts up here now!" Olivia screamed, pointing at a mass horde of zombies piling in through the entrance.

"Damn! We can't catch a break!" Keith complained.

"I wouldn't still be here if I didn't care about you. Let me help you up!" Noah persuaded, trying to rush the process.

Reluctantly, Keith agreed. He knew deep down that if neither gave in, they both would be dead. So within fifteen seconds, Keith was hoisted up by Noah, and quickly pulled in by Wes.

"Alright!" Keith exclaimed, turning back around, "Noah! Jump and grab my hand!"

Noah tried again and again, launching himself with all his might. But Noah was unable to get himself within Keith's grasp. Before they knew it, the horde was less than ten feet from Noah.

"Guys! It's too late! Go without me!" Noah conceded, knowing that there wasn't enough time left.

"No!" Keith shouted, remaining adamant, "I'm not going to let my best friend die!"

They were five feet away when Noah screamed, "GO! NOW!"

Keith tried to stick his hand out further, but Anthony forcefully pulled him back and carried him in the opposite direction. As much as the group cared for each other, they all knew that they all couldn't survive. But Keith wasn't the only one crying. Sohinki began bawling his eyes out, saddened by what Anthony had done. Once again, he had to be carried along by Mari in order to keep up with the group. None of them wanted to turn back, knowing exactly what was to become of Noah's fate. All they could think was to hurry along to the roof as fast as they could, before they fall to the fates of Shayne, Flitz, Joven, Lasercorn, Sabrina, Tyler, and Noah before them.

* * *

 **This chapter was made in a bit of a hurry. I figured that it was about time that another chapter was released after such a long period of time. For this chapter, I consider it more of a transition chapter. I needed some sort of fallout from the deaths of Lasercorn and his family, and I figured that the airport was the best way to do so. Sorry to all the Noah fans, but I felt the need to put pressure on Keith's character after two people sacrificed their lives for him. If I do get any readers at all, I encourage you to write a review. Give your thoughts. I'd like to see what opinions you have on where this could go.**


	10. The Point of Insanity

Fright of the Living Dead: Smosh Edition

Chapter Summary: Eight Smosh members are left to climb their way to safety. But with one member on the verge of going insane, a life will be taken, and another will be brought back to its rightful person.

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters nor Smosh along with its connected enterprises. I only own this story.**

* * *

The group scrambled up the stairs, with Wes leading the way, followed by Ian, Courtney, Olivia, Mari carrying Sohinki, and Anthony carrying Keith. They all knew that the faster they ran, the faster they would get to the helicopter perched on top of the tower, with which they could escape. But with fatigue setting in, each step felt like fifty kilogram masses on their legs, and even more for Mari and Anthony, having to carry another person.

"How much farther?" Mari complained, struggling to carry Sohinki's small yet dense frame.

"Trust me!" Ian insisted, continuing to lead the group, "From the outside, it looked to be only five floors high!"

That's the thing: from the outside, it looked no more than five floors high, likely due to its gray colour and horizontal striped pattern. But in reality, it was a large cylinder, forty-five metres tall. They kept climbing on, floor after floor, continuing to run as far as they could from the zombies. The fire burning in their legs with every staircase climbed, the panic in their minds of their potential doom, yet it wasn't until they reached the 14th floor when one of them finally ran out of steam.

"I'll...take a little...nap right...here..." Mari muttered as she collapsed to the ground, dropping Sohinki in the process.

"Mari!" Olivia screamed, immediately running over to try to resuscitate her.

Acting on instinct, Courtney and Olivia began fanning Mari's face with their hands, hoping to lower her body temperature and return her to full strength. Anthony continued to console Keith, who was still crying over the death of Noah. Wes and Ian were scouting the tower, which Ian determined the roof to be directly above them. Everyone was caught up in their own task, except for one: Matthew Sohinki.

Sohinki slowly got up, wiped the tears from his eyes, and examined his surroundings. He was in the face of two daunting objects, with which he mentally connected them: Mari's handgun, which was pushed aside by Courtney in a panicked frenzy, and the silhouettes of Anthony and Keith's heads. Sohinki looked around furiously, no one was paying any sort of attention to him, and he knew that he had to take this chance. He stretched out his arm, grasping the handle of Mari's handgun and pointing the barrel straight at Anthony's head. The mental images of Keith leaving Shayne to die, Anthony killing Joven in cold blood, and Anthony leaving Noah alone in a zombie horde flashed through his mind has he pulled the trigger.

Immediately, everyone turned to the source of the deafening shot. The bullet soared straight through Anthony's left eye and out the other side as he fell to the ground, lifeless, like Shayne, Flitz, Joven, Lasercorn, Sabrina, Tyler, and Noah before him. The others could only look on in shock, both at Anthony's non-moving corpse, and Sohinki's unfathomable action.

"Sohinki!" Courtney screamed, shocked by what had just happened, "What the f**k?!"

Sohinki could not hear what she had said; he was too busy caught up in his own mind formulating his next plan. He had just killed a man who was responsible for the deaths of two of his friends, and it was time for him to go for his next target. He sprung up, grabbed Keith by the neck and positioned him in front. By then, Wes, Ian, Mari (who had Sohinki's previously confiscated gun), and Courtney (who recovered Anthony's gun) pointed their guns straight at Sohinki, but could not get a sure shot with Keith being used as a shield. All they could do was back Sohinki and Keith out of the room, pinning the duo against the outside stair railing.

"Sohinki, you don't need to do this," Wes insisted, trying to coax him into surrendering.

"Oh yes I do!" Sohinki retorted, aiming his gun straight at Keith's head, "He left Shayne to die! And selfishly left Noah alone on the first floor to die!"

"He had no choice!" Olivia stated, hoping to get Sohinki to listen, "We understand that you're a bit angry right now, but..."

"A BIT angry?!" Sohinki replied, exasperated by Olivia's understatement, "How would you feel if two of your close friends were killed by a man close to you?!"

"I'd be infurirated," Mari agreed, trying to rationalize with Sohinki, "But I wouldn't go out and straight-up kill him!"

"If someone goes out and mentally scars you for life you scar them back!" Sohinki shouted, still enraged over his closest friends turning on him, "By killing them..."

It became clear: Sohinki was too far down the road of insanity that rational talk wasn't going to bring him back to normal. But it's not like it mattered: they knew the only way out of this was to kill Sohinki, but they couldn't do anything while he was still holding Keith hostage. Their best hope was to lower his guard just enough that someone could kill him before he could kill Keith.

"I have an idea," Courtney announced, passing Olivia her gun and slowly stepping towards Sohinki.

"Be careful, he's unpredictable," Ian warned, not wanting Courtney to put herself in too much danger.

"Sohinki, I understand how you feel," Courtney consoled, trying to get Sohinki to listen, "They were my friends too."

"I've known Joven for YEARS!" Sohinki exclaimed, recalling the incredible moments that they've had together, "You can't just forget something like that!"

"I'm not asking you to forget it. None of us will be able to," Courtney clarified, "I'm asking you to calm down..."

"Why should I calm down!?" Sohinki asked, finally starting to sob, "My friends are dead!"

"Yes, they are," Courtney replied, setting herself up to convince Sohinki, "But they're gone now, and killing Keith isn't going to bring them back, right?"

Sohinki continued his grip on Keith and the gun, but unexpectedly muttered, "No...".

"We'll all have to accept the fact that they can't come back, and we have to continue our lives the way that they would want us to," Courtney rationalized, hoping that her message was getting through to him, "Would they want you to kill Keith?"

Sohinki took a minute to think to himself before answering, "No...they wouldn't want me to kill Keith,".

"You damn right they wouldn't want you to kill me!" Keith interjected, fearing for his life.

"Keith! Shut up!" Courtney exclaimed, slowly walking towards Sohinki, "You know what you need to do, right?"

"You're right...they wouldn't want me to kill Keith..." Sohinki muttered, still keeping his grip on Keith. Wes, Ian, Mari, and Olivia looked on in shock that Courtney managed to do that. Courtney managed a faint smile, until with a quick flick of the arm, Sohinki pointed the gun at Courtney and shot her in her right thigh, severing her femoral artery and causing her to fall to the ground. She was left screaming and crying in pain, whilst compressing her wound.

"Courtney!" Olivia screamed, taking one step forward before being stopped by Ian.

"Don't move," Ian ordered, trying to keep her safe, "He might shoot you too."

"Hey, you didn't say anything about me killing you!" Sohinki taunted, tightening his grip on Keith.

"Sohinki! This has gone too far!" Wes exclaimed, knowing that there was no way to get to Sohinki rationally, "You won't get away with this!"

"Remember Wes, I'm outside on a staircase balcony," Sohinki reminded, asserting his dominance, "If you shoot at me, you either kill Keith, or you kill me and I pull Keith off the building with me to our deaths. You don't understand; I'm unstoppable!"

At that moment, almost as if it was on cue, an axe flew down from the sky, embedding itself into Sohinki's brain, causing him to lose consciousness and drop his gun. Immediately, Keith spun around and shoved him over the railing, sending him flying down to the ground. If he didn't die from the axe, he certainly died from the fall.

"Courtney! Don't worry, you'll be alright!" Olivia remarked, while taking off her plaid cardigan to wrap around Courtney's leg block the wound.

"I'm fine," Courtney insisted, trying to sit up, "Just wrap it tight."

While Olivia was tending to Courtney's injury, Wes, Mari, Ian and Keith ran our to the staircase and looked up, confused on the whereabouts of the origin of the axe that had saved them. What they saw was a man; unexpected, but very familiar. They all knew who he was, one of them screaming in happiness. They didn't know how he got to their location, but was glad that he was there anyway.

"Hey guys," the man said while waving at them, "You look like you could use a hand".

* * *

 **Eventually Sohinki had to crack. I felt that this was the right time to do it in order to have the group experience their first legitimate setback instead of simply having people die. The decision to kill off Anthony wasn't as difficult as the others. I knew that at least one of Ian and Anthony had to die, and I figured that Ian would provide a big leader presence in this kind of scenario. With regards to the identity of the mystery man, I don't know if it's obvious, but I don't think I've provided too many hints into who he is.** **If I do get any readers at all, I encourage you to write a review. Give your thoughts. I'd like to see what opinions you have on where this could go.**


	11. The Moments of Remembrance

Fright of the Living Dead: Smosh Edition

Chapter Summary: Seven Smosh members race to flee the city via helicopter, but again, when as anything ever gone smoothly?

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor Smosh along with its connected enterprises. I only own this story.**

* * *

"PETER!" Mari screamed, immediately recognizing her boyfriend and running up the stairs.

"Looks like she's happy," Ian jokingly remarked, "At least we have another ally."

Wes, Ian, and Keith immediately ran upstairs to the helipad, while Olivia followed soon after, carrying Courtney in her arms. As the quintet arrived on the roof, they gazed upon Mari and Peter in a tight embrace, with Mari crying tears of joy. Everyone else's loved ones had almost certainly been killed by now, and she was so glad that someone whom she had loved for so long was still with her. She kissed him passionately, not wanting to let him go.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" Mari exclaimed as she hugged her boyfriend tighter, "I so thought that I lost you!"

"I'll always be here, baby," Peter replied, as the couple continued their kiss.

"How long have they been kissing for?" Ian asked, surprised at the longevity of their embrace.

"Thirty seconds at least," Wes answered after checking his Rolex watch, "Going on forty-five seconds."

"Hey y'all, can we speed this up?" Keith questioned, not wanting to die, "I see a helicopter here, I think we should just leave."

"Right, sorry," Peter responded, as he walked towards the helicopter, "I know how to fly this, let's get in."

"Wait!" Mari interjected, noting something of interest, "There are seven of us, but only four seats!"

At that moment, they all looked at each other. They all knew what that would mean, but none of them wanted to believe it. Sure, they've lost people in the past, but to lose people simply due to a lack of room in an escape vehicle was unheard of.

"Alright, I'll make this simpler, I'll give up my seat," Ian declared, not wanting to burden the group.

"Hold on! I have an idea!" Olivia announced, running over to the helicopter and taking a seat in the back, with Courtney sitting on her lap, "Four people sit down, three people sit on their laps!"

"Alright, it's worth the shot!" Mari stated, "Everyone inside!"

As a result, everyone piled into the helicopter, climbing all over each other in an attempt to fit. Courtney remained on Olivia's lap, feeling the most safe with her female companion, Peter took the driver's seat, Ian sat next to Olivia, with Mari sitting on his lap, while Wes sat in the passenger's seat, with Keith scrambling to fit in the tiny cockpit.

"I can't fit!" Keith exclaimed whilst waving his arms and legs wildly, "Help!"

"Would you please calm down?" Wes insisted while being whacked by Keith's gyrating appendages.

What Keith had forgotten was that he was panicking right next to sensitive helicopter equipment. In his panicked frenzy, his right foot slammed against the large control panel, disabling the auto-pilot setting.

"Uh oh, this isn't good..." Peter remarked while desperately trying to restore function to the setting.

"My bad y'all..." Keith apologized, slowly backing out of the helicopter.

"Keith! Get in the back with us!" Olivia suggested, "I think we have enough room."

With that, Keith raced to the back seat and desperately leapt inside, landing on Courtney's injured leg. Courtney screamed in pain as Olivia desperately tried closing the door, but to no avail. Despite all of their re-positioning, they all just couldn't fit inside. As much as they all didn't want it to happen, one of them would have to stay behind.

"I called it," Ian claimed as he opened his door, "I'll stay behind."

"No, Ian!" Mari shouted as she grabbed onto Ian's shirt to prevent him from leaving, "You can't leave!"

"Do you see anyone else volunteering?" Ian asked, looking around at everyone else, "I'm telling you, I'm fine with it."

"Uh guys, look over there!" Peter interjected, pointing to the direction of the stairs. Everyone turned their heads to see what Peter was talking about. And to their shock, a horde of zombies were stumbling up the stairs. They had no clue about how they climbed up so fast, but they knew what they had to do: they had to leave **NOW**.

"Aw hell no!" Keith shouted, "Someone get out so we can live!"

At that moment, an idea appeared in Courtney's mind. She knew that she might very well bleed out before she can get any sort of medical attention, and even if she lasted long enough to make it to a surgeon, she would be slowing down the group due to her lack of mobility. She knew exactly what she had to do. She grabbed Olivia's handgun and rolled out of the helicopter onto the ground. With much effort, she stood up on her left leg, hopped away from the helicopter and began shooting at the horde.

"Courtney!" Olivia exclaimed, reaching out to grab her before being trampled by Keith, "What are you doing?!"

"I'll hold off the zombies!" Courtney declared whilst firing bullets into the corpses within the horde, "This is your chance to escape!"

"You heard her!" Keith shouted while situating herself on Olivia's lap, "Peter! It's time to go!"

Peter agreed wholeheartedly; there was no better opportunity to leave then now. He restarted the helicopter and declared, "Everybody in!"

And with that, Ian took his seat back and shut his door, Keith closed the other door and Peter lifted the crew straight into the air. Despite Olivia's attempts to open her door to try to save Courtney, Keith's position on her lap prevented her from opening it in time. By the time she could position herself by the window, all she could do was pound her fist on the glass and sobbing, while screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" as the helicopter moved farther and farther away from the tower. Olivia could only stare in sadness as Courtney's hobbling figure continued to fire at the zombies, until it disappeared into a hazy mist.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the group was directed on a path towards Las Vegas. With enough luck, they would have enough time to rest, gather supplies, refuel, and travel straight to Ohio, where Wes believed that they could seek refuge with his relatives until further notice. By this time, each person was caught up in their own action. Peter was focused on flying the helicopter, knowing very well that it was his responsibility to get the crew to safety. Wes was staring off into the sky, thinking about the vast amounts of zombies roaming the streets. Mari was fast asleep, trying to build up her strength after carrying Sohinki for the past few hours. Ian had his eyes closed, rewinding through all the moments of him and Anthony in the past and trying to remember the good times. Olivia was still crying, but mostly due to her looking through her phone for pictures of her and Courtney to remember her by. Keith for once was calm, but it wasn't long before he initiated more conversation.

"So Peter, you also came to the airport to escape?" Keith asked, curious over his route to saving them.

"Actually, I was heading to New York for a cinematography seminar, but my flight got delayed," Peter explained, recalling the past few hours, "I was one of the first to notice the zombie apocalypse, so I immediately exited the airport, ran to the hangar, and got into the helicopter."

"How did you know that we would be at the airport?" Wes questioned, curious over Peter's thinking process.

"I went on "Find My iPhone" and tried to find Mari so I could save her. When I tracked her phone, it showed that she was running towards the hangar that I was on," Peter replied, continuing to keep eye contact with the sky, "I looked off the edge of the tower, saw a group of people running in, and rationalized that it was you."

"Wait a minute," Ian interrupted, wanting more information, "If you were upstairs the entire time, why didn't you help us earlier? You could've helped us save Anthony!"

"When I heard you guys below me, I started walking downstairs, but after I heard the gunshot and the panic, I ran back up, "Peter admitted, wincing at the piercing sound of the gunshot, "At least I helped save Keith."

"And I am grateful for that, man" Keith thanked, tapping Peter on the shoulder.

"At least someone here is happy..." Olivia muttered, still shedding tears.

"Olivia, we understand that this is a difficult time," Ian stated whilst rubbing Olivia's shoulder, "But we will always remember her sacrifice."

"She was such a good friend..." Olivia recalled as she wiped more tears from her eyes, "I don't think I'll ever be able to forget her..."

"Don't worry, Olivia," Keith consoled, hating to see his friend in sadness, "God willing, she will always be with us."

"Or...we might be with her..." Peter interjected whilst desperately pressing buttons on the control panel.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked, a bit concerned with Peter's statement.

"There appears to be some sort of malfunction with the engine," Peter replied, with his main focus still on the function of the aircraft.

"And that means...?" Keith asked, completely terrified of the answer that he would receive.

"I think we're going down..." Peter declared.

He didn't need to say more; they were all caught off guard by the sudden loss of power, and felt the helicopter beginning to descend. The sudden change of motion was enough to awake Mari from her slumber and Olivia from her saddened trance. They were 2,500 ft above ground; not high enough to cause breathing difficulties or hypothermia, but just enough that if they remained in the helicopter, they would hit the ground with enough force to kill them.

"Can't you slow us down?!" Olivia questioned, petrified by the prospect of dying.

"I can steer us, but I can't slow our descent," Peter admitted whilst trying to regain control of the helicopter.

"What are we supposed to do now?!" Mari exclaimed, fidgeting in panic in her seat.

"Hey!" Keith interjected whilst turning around, "We have parachutes!"

"Well don't just sit there, hand them to us!" Wes ordered, reaching his hand back to grab one.

And with that, an assembly line-esque system began. After taking one for himself, Keith began passing the parachutes to the others. But, like a scene in a cliché horror film, the assembly line unexpectedly stopped. Cause of stoppage: six survivors, only five parachutes. They could all do the math: one would be left without safety.

"Why cant the one person without a parachute just hug a person with one and hang on tight?" Olivia suggested, connecting the harness of a parachute.

"We're moving at a fast enough speed that the jerk of the parachute would cause the non-parachuted person to come loose of any sort of tie and plummet to the ground," Wes explained whilst snapping on the harness of his parachute.

"So someone's gotta stay behind then," Keith rationalized, snapping on his own parachute, "Rock-Paper-Scissors or Eeeny-Meeny-Mini-Mo?"

"No need for games to decide," Peter declared, his hands still furiously gripping the cyclic stick, "You guys go ahead; I'll stay and land this thing!"

"Are you sure?" Wes questioned, taken aback by the apparent sacrifice.

"I'm certain!" Peter insisted, continuing to try and regain control of the aircraft, "Go now!"

"That's good enough for me!" Olivia shouted as she grabbed hold of Keith, forcefully opened the door, and after a struggle with the sudden intake of air, the duo jumped out of the helicopter.

"C'mon Mari!" Ian interjected whilst pulling Mari's shirt, "Let's go!"

"No!" Mari responded, resisting Ian's attempts to pull her out.

"I'll see you guys later!" Wes declared, proceeding to jump out of the helicopter.

"Mari! You have to go now!" Peter shouted, turning to face her with a look of conviction.

"No! I won't!" Mari replied, grabbing onto Peter's shoulder, "If you die, we die together!"

"Mari, I love you too much to see you die. I may not be able to stop this from crashing, but I can surely slow down the horde for you all," Peter insisted, still looking into Mari's eyes, "Please, I'll be fine. Go and survive."

"I'm not leaving until Mari leaves," Ian declared, still grabbing onto Mari's shirt.

Mari thought about it for a little while longer. She was faced with the truth that she had been dreading: her boyfriend was willing to give up his life for her. She wanted someone who would be by her side and care for her as long as they could, and she couldn't ask more of Peter in that moment. She looked back at him, pulled him in for a kiss, and whispered to him, "I love you."

"I love you too," Peter said back, before returning to trying to steer the helicopter.

Ian then proceeded to jump out of the helicopter, and after one final shared gaze between her and her boyfriend, Mari jumped from the falling aircraft as well. She didn't look back as she didn't want to see the very last moment of her boyfriend's life. By then, her, along with Olivia, Keith, Ian, and Wes had pulled their parachutes and had begun descending back into Los Angeles. Thirty seconds later, all that could be heard was a deafening explosion, followed by the sound of flying shrapnel and flames. While none of them saw it, they all knew one thing for certain: Peter Kitch had died for them.

* * *

 **This chapter has been the most difficult to write so far, with the main reason being because of the high amounts of emotional bonds between Courtney & Olivia as well as Mari & Peter. I will promise you that no main characters will die in the next chapter, as it is time to back away from the topic of death for a little bit and bring in a little more of a calm surviving aspect to the story. In addition, I can confirm that Boze and Damien will make their debut in the next chapter as well. ****If I do get any readers at all, I encourage you to write a review. Give your thoughts. I'd like to see what opinions you have on where this could go.**


	12. The Importance of Safety

Fright of the Living Dead: Smosh Edition

Chapter Summary: Five Smosh members race to seek refuge for rest, and an ideal safehouse turns into a reunion of friendship.

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters nor Smosh along with its connected enterprises. I only own this story.**

* * *

And then there were five: Ian Hecox, Mari Takahashi, Wesley Johnson, Olivia Sui, and Keith Leak Jr. were gently gliding down into the city of Los Angeles. To their surprise, the streets were barren. They had expected the streets to be crawling with zombies; but all they could see were broken-down cars and damaged stores, likely from the ransacking by the living public for supplies. Without an escape vehicle or a safehouse, they were left alone to fend for themselves as they continued to descend at a fast speed.

"So...any ideas on where we're going to land?" Mari asked, still maintaining her grip on her steering line.

"Well, do we feel confident enough that we can land on the ground without breaking any bones?" Wes replied, attempting to rationalize with the minds of his peers.

"I don't know about that," Keith admitted, internally freaking out from how high he was above the ground, "My legs might give out from under me once we land."

"Hey!" Ian shouted, thrusting his head forward to signal the others, "If we land in that lake, it should break our fall!"

"I don't know..." Olivia interjected whilst looking down at her outfit, "I don't think these clothes were meant to be worn wet..."

"Yeah. And it's cold out!" Keith agreed, still waving his legs in midair, "I'm gonna get hypothermia if we do that!"

"Alright fine, let's just land." Wes rationalized.

Ah, if only it were that simple. On this particular evening, there was a slight breeze, which resulted in the wind curving their flight paths to the right, heading straight for some concrete buildings. That communicated beyond a shadow of a doubt, that they needed to jump.

"Aw hell no!" Keith exclaimed whilst twisting the ropes to his parachute, "How do you make this thing turn?!"

"Guys! We've got to do it!" Wes declared as he unclipped his harness and fell twenty-five feet into the water below. A few seconds later he came back up with his hair in his face, shouting, "It's fine! You'll live!"

"If you say so!" Mari replied as she shrugged out of her harness, entering the water headfirst. She too came back up a few seconds later, completely drenched by the water.

"Look out below!" Ian shouted as he fell like a rocket into the lake, resurfacing with the line, "You can do it Keith! Go ahead!"

"Nope!" Keith responded whilst keeping his arms crossed, "I ain't doin' that; not in a million years!"

"I got it! Don't worry!" Olivia announced as the wind blew her straight into Keith. Without hesitation, she unclipped Keith's harness and shoved him out of it, leaving him flailing straight into the water. He came out from the water panicking, forcing Ian to go over and pull him to safety.

"Wes! I need you to catch me!" Olivia shouted, knowing that her swimming skill wasn't too good.

"Just drop!" Wes insisted, swimming towards her perceived landing position, "You'll be fine!"

And with that, Olivia fell from her parachute, landing in the water a half-second later. She managed to submerge from the water before Wes grabbed her arms and swung her onto his back. Before long, the quintet were lying down on the boardwalk, completely soaked from head to toe.

"I swear, if I die from hypothermia I will haunt all of you in your sleep," Keith declared, shivering furiously from the cold.

"Well, from what I know from mountain climbing, the most crucial tool in keeping warm is constant motion," Mari remarked whilst standing up, "Let's walk somewhere."

"Hold on now!" Keith interjected, running to go and stand in front of Mari, "It's got to be 8 or 9 PM by now! It's too dark to go ' _adventuring'_!"

"Mari's right," Wes agreed whilst shaking off his leather jacket, "We're defenseless right now. We need to go somewhere where we can eat, sleep, gather weapons, and barricade ourselves from the zombies."

"Agreed. Let's go down this road," Ian suggested while walking away from the lake, "We're bound to find some sort of safehouse eventually."

"Alright," Olivia responded, "I just hope we can find some warmer clothes."

* * *

Ten minutes had passed since the group had left the park, and by now they had passed countless amounts of houses. Most of them were pitch black, had broken windows, and unhinged doors, likely ransacked after the outbreak of the zombie apocalypse. By now, all of them, including Mari were freezing, and they all had decided to huddle together for warmth, but in doing so had slowed down their travelling speed. Between Keith's complaining and Olivia's fatigue, the entire group was struggling to move forward.

"No seriously, where are all the shops?" Mari asked, confused by the lack of available stores.

"They're probably on the main street," Wes answered, continuing to lead the group with strength, "We're on Logan St., and there should be a lot of shops along Sunset Boulevard."

"I hope so," Ian remarked, with his arms still around Keith and Olivia, "We're not going to last much longer in this cold."

As the group made it to the intersection of Sunset and Logan, they gazed upon an empty and garbage-ridden road. Many of the stores and restaurants along the road were ransacked for all of their supplies. Interestingly enough, the only two buildings that didn't appear to be ransacked yet were _Sage Vegan Bistro and Brewery_ and _Richard Mesquita Martial Arts Dojo_. Obviously, they didn't complain.

"Sweet!" Wes shouted, "Let's head to the dojo!"

"Hold on," Olivia interrupted whilst pulling on Wes' jacket, "Can we get something to eat first? We haven't eaten dinner yet."

"We might die if we stay out here any longer," Keith noted, still shivering in place, "I say we get into that dojo and protect ourselves."

"I agree, let's go!" Mari declared, racing ahead to the doors.

The group arrived at the doors relatively quickly. But when Wes attempted to pull the doors open, he noticed that there was a high-tension bungee cord connecting the handles together, preventing the doors from opening. Wes made several attempts after that, pulling with all his might, but to no avail.

"C'mon Wes!" Keith encouraged, "You're Wes 'The Beast' Johnson! You should be able to do this!"

"On a full night's sleep and a full belly maybe," Wes admitted, still trying to pull the doors open, "But not right now."

"Why don't we just lock arms and pull together?" Mari suggested, "Maybe we could pull the door open then."

"Alright. Um...Wes should grip the handles because he's the strongest," Olivia noted whilst trying to drag everyone into position, "Mari should be at the back, Ian should be in the middle, Keith and I will be in between."

After everyone had gotten into position, Wes led the charge with, "Three! Two! One! Pull!" The group pulled with all their might, but the bungee cord was just too strong. At the very least, they managed to get a glimpse of several armoires behind the door before Wes lost his grip on the door and launched the quintet backwards, closing the doors in the process.

"Ow!" Mari exclaimed whilst rubbing her back to numb the pain, "Why did I have to be at the back!?"

"I thought that you would provide a large amount of force from the back!" Olivia claimed, still recovering from her own fall.

"Now what the heck are we supposed to do?" Keith questioned, irritated by the past few minutes, "We've got to get in there!"

"I know!" Wes announced, running back to the door, "I need Ian and Mari to grab the handle to the left door, while Keith and I will grab the handle to the right door."

"I don't know if I like where this is going..." Mari admitted as her, Ian, and Keith got into position.

"What about me?" Olivia asked, curious as to why Wes hadn't mentioned her in his plan.

"Here's the plan: Ian and Mari will pull the left door as far as they can, while Keith and I will do the same with the right door," Wes declared, whilst pulling out a pocket knife from his jacket, "Olivia, once there's a space in between the doors, you will use this knife to cut the bungee cord. The doors will become separate, we'll knock down the armoires, and we're in."

"Alright, if you say so..." Olivia agreed, although a bit hesitant over the idea. Before long, everyone was in position, with Olivia nervously clenching the knife in her hands.

"Alright! Three! Two! One! Pull!" Wes shouted, as the two duos pulled apart the doors with all their might, exposing the bungee cord.

"Cut it now!" Keith screamed, clearly in pain from the tension.

Without hesitation, Olivia sawed through the rope as hard as she could. Within three seconds, the bungee cord snapped in half, sending the two duos flying backwards onto the pavement. After ensuring everyone was okay, the group collectively knocked over the three armoires and entered the dojo. To their surprise, it was fully stocked, with several swords and bo staffs lining the east-most wall. They all continued to roam around the main room until they heard several plastic crates fall in the side room.

"Woah! What was that!" Mari screamed, backing up as much as she could.

"Quick! Someone pass me a sword!" Wes ordered whilst moving to the front of the group, "If it's a zombie, I'm taking it down!"

"Hey! What's with all the racket?" a tall, brown-haired, groggy man asked, wiping his eyes from just being woken up.

Immediately, everyone's faces were plastered with the widest smile that they've had in a while. Even in his fatigued state, they all recognized him.

"Damien!" Wes shouted as he ran over to hug him, with everyone else following close behind.

"It's so good to see you guys!" Damien replied, hugging everyone even harder, "I'm so glad you're all alive! What happened to the others?"

"Well, for lack of a better term, we're the only one's left," Ian admitted, with all of his friends' deaths catching up to him once again.

"Ah, I see," Damien responded, disappointed with the loss of those close to him, "Well, at least you guys are alright. Now, if I may ask, why are you guys all wet?"

"We'll explain that later," Mari insisted whilst shaking the remaining water from her outfit, "Do you happen to have any clothes that we could change into?"

Before Damien answered, the sound of an opening door and a rolling cart was heard from behind him, to which Damien backed away from the door and then commented, "Don't worry, I think that your problem will be solved very soon.

"Yo Damien!" a short yet assertive woman yelled whilst dragging in two metal carts of clothes, "I forgot to ask you what size you were so I just brought everything they had!"

It didn't take long before the clothing-bearing woman peered beyond the carts and saw five familiar faces racing straight towards her for an embrace. Although she would've been happier if the five visitors were dry, she was willing to make an exception for them.

"I've never been more happy to see you, Boze!" Olivia exclaimed whilst rubbing Boze's hair furiously.

"Goes back the same way, girl!" Boze replied, slightly uncomfortable with the moisture of everyone's clothing, "We've got a lot to catch up on, y'all."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Keith remarked as he pulled Boze in for another hug, "Now, let's go get some clothes!"

* * *

 **This chapter was a really good relaxation period for me, personally. It felt good to not have to write about death all the time and to focus more on the social interactions and the mannerisms of each character. As it stands now, no one should be dying for a little while. I hope to give the group a bit of (in story) time to relax, recuperate, gather their strength, and actually have time to be themselves and tune out the threat of zombies for few hours.** **If I do get any readers at all, I encourage you to write a review. Give your thoughts. I'd like to see what opinions you have on where this could go.**


	13. The Perks of Relaxation

Fright of the Living Dead: Smosh Edition

Chapter Summary: Seven Smosh members settle into a fortified dojo full of weapons, food, and water. With some time to finally mourn the loss of their friends and loved ones, will it give them the strength to survive?

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters nor Smosh along with its connected enterprises. I only own this story.**

* * *

Seven people were left scrambling through the two clothing racks that Boze had brought with her. Among the articles of clothing were t-shirts, collared shirts, shorts, jeans, cardigans, skirts, halter tops, cold shoulder tops, capris, and jogging pants. As for footwear, there were a mix of sneakers, high heels, flats, boots, and flip-flops. Whatever each person wanted to wear, it was there for the picking. Before long, each person had selected a new outfit and changed into them, gazing upon their beauty in the large mirror mounted on the front wall. But it wasn't time to begin some sort of modeling show; it was time to settle down and barricade themselves in for the night.

"So Damien, what do we need to do first?" Wes asked whilst buttoning up his black vest.

"Wes, Ian, Keith, you guys need to help me barricade the door again," Damien declared, ushering him and the trio over to the front door, "Boze, you should get Mari and Olivia over to _Blue Bottle Coffee_ and _Sage Vegan Bistro_ _and Brewery_ to gather some food for dinner."

"Wait, why do we have to go and get the food?" Mari complained, "We're not housewives."

"Let's just go along with it," Olivia insisted, pulling Mari towards the side door, "We haven't eaten since noon and I'm so hungry right now."

"Alright, we'll be back in a bit!" Boze announced, heading towards the same door as Olivia and Mari.

* * *

Scene: "Order Up!" In _Blue Bottle Coffee_

"So...where's the food at?" Mari asked whilst roaming around the dimly lit kitchen.

"Just keep looking around," Boze insisted, shining her flashlight towards the conventional fridge.

"Hey!" Olivia shouted from the walk-in fridge, "They've got so much food!"

"Yeah, and a bowling alley has a lot of bowling balls," Boze sarcastically replied, "What's your point?"

Mari and Boze listened carefully for a response, but none came their way. After fifteen seconds, Mari called out to her with an intriguing, "Olivia?", but there was still no answer. Mari and Boze looked at each other in confusion; Olivia would have yelled if there was a zombie, so what would cause her not to answer them? On instinct, Mari and Boze ran straight into the fridge, and upon entry, saw Olivia with her cheeks full of strawberries.

"Really, girl?" Boze stated, disappointed with Olivia's self-control, "Couldn't you have waited until we got back to the dojo?"

Olivia would've answered Boze, but her mouth was just too full of strawberries to produce a coherent response. As a result, Mari picked up a plastic dish from a shelf, placed it below Olivia's mouth and said, "Spit it out already!" as Olivia spat out all eleven strawberries that possessed her mouth.

"Sorry, I was just so hungry!" Olivia insisted, her mouth still dripping with saliva.

"Nevermind, let's just keep looking around," Boze ordered, walking around to the right side of the fridge.

"Well we do have this box of fruits and vegetables," Olivia announced, holding a box of lettuce, cucumber, tomato, corn, garlic, peppers, and onions.

"Alright, that works," Mari noted whilst picking up a bag of white rice, "And I don't think any of you would object to eating rice."

"Hey!" Boze shouted while pulling a container full of marinated chicken wings out from the fridge, "Do you think Keith will like this?"

"I'd be surprised if he didn't," Olivia admitted, laughing to herself soon after, "Do you happen to know where eggs are?"

"Wes and I already have some upstairs," Boze answered whilst walking towards the door, let's go bring this stuff upstairs."

"To the upstairs room, away!" Olivia shouted whilst running out of the kitchen. Mari and Boze could only look at each other and laugh as they followed her.

* * *

Scene: Boarding Up The Dojo

"So Damien, how did you end up here?" Ian questioned whilst looking through a drawer of bungee cords.

"Well, remember when I told you guys that I wanted to get back into martial arts training?" Damien retorted whilst grabbing an armoire, "Wes, would you mind helping me out here?"

"Yes. And no problem," Wes replied, proceeding to help Damien position the armoire upright.

"So, I decided to come here for the day," Damien continued whilst pushing the armoire towards the door, "After I saw some zombies roaming the streets, I immediately lowered the blinds and barricaded the doors."

"Did you need to go anywhere for supplies?" Keith asked while connecting the handles of the front door with a new bungee cord.

"Not really," Damien admitted whilst positioning the first armoire against the doors, "There are restaurants next door, and there's already a lot of weapons here".

"Are you sure that a bungee cord and a few armoires are enough to keep us safe?" Keith asked, uncertain over the level of protection that they are providing, "I mean, Wes knocked down the three armoires by himself. Imagine what a horde of zombies can do."

"Then we'll just hook some bungee cords around the backs of the armoires and latch them to the front wall, "Ian rationalized as he pulled out several extra-large bungee cords from the drawer.

"So tell me..." Damien began, rolling the second armoire onto its feet, "What exactly happened to everyone else?"

"Keith, what exactly happened to Shayne?" Wes asked, pushing the second armoire into position.

"We were stuck on a bridge of some sort, he threw us both off the edge, he got super injured, and he convinced me to leave him," Keith explained, while struggling to keep his tears within himself.

"Ah, typical Shayne..." Damien remarked, thinking deeply as he tilted the third armoire upright, "He would never want anyone to suffer because of him."

"Anthony was the exact same way," Ian interjected while hooking one end of a bungee cord onto the edge of a windowsill, "I'm sure going to miss him..."

"Did he pass on peacefully?" Damien questioned while pushing the third armoire against the doors, "If you don't mind me asking."

"He didn't suffer any pain," Ian answered, "Keith, would you hook this on the other side?"

"No problem," Keith responded as he took the other end of the bungee cord and connected it to its corresponding window pane.

"Well guys, if you don't mind I'm going to go help the girls prepare a nice dinner," Wes declared as he began to walk out of the room.

"Go ahead!" Keith responded, waving him out, "Try and incorporate some chicken into the meal!"

* * *

Scene: Someone's In The Kitchen With Wesley

"So, anyone know what we could make with all of this?" Boze asked whilst staring at all the food on their table.

"Well, I know how to make a really good mixed rice dish," Mari suggested, pulling out a rice cooker from a cabinet, "Would you mind passing me the garlic, corn, and onions?"

"No problem," Olivia answered, gathering the items in a box and bringing them over to Mari, "Anything you need me to do?"

"You can start shucking the corn and peeling the garlic," Mari responded whilst picking up a cup, "I'll get the rice started and then I'll dice some onions."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Boze questioned whilst taking a seat on the nearby couch, "What am I supposed to do?"

"You can start preparing a salad," Mari instructed while pouring a cup of rice into a pot, "Shouldn't be that hard, right?"

"Alright, if you say so," Boze replied while grabbing a tomato to slice it.

"Hey guys!" Wes stated as he ran up the stairs, "What'cha doin'?"

"Making a meal of mixed rice and a salad," Boze answered without taking her eyes away from the cutting board.

"Keith's in the mood for some chicken, just so you know," Wes warned, laughing to himself over Keith's cravings.

"Well, we do have some chicken wings," Mari remarked, pointing to the container next to Wes, "Do you think you can do anything with that?"

"Yeah, I could probably fry something spectacular," Wes responded, picking up the container and heading over to the stove.

"Keith better be content with that," Olivia asked, still removing the corn kernels off of the cob, "He really loves fried chicken."

"Maybe more than lemonade," Wes noted, removing the cover off of the container in the process, "Anyone have a wok?"

"Here you go," Mari answered, handing a wok to Wes at the same time.

"Perfect," Wes replied, setting it up upon the stovetop, "Boze, where's the oil located?"

"In the cabinet above the stove," Boze answered, still remaining completely focused on cutting tomatoes.

"Alright people," Wes began, grabbing the oil carton from above the stove, "Let's cook up a storm!"

* * *

 **One Hour Later...**

* * *

Scene: Ian (As well as Damien and Keith) are Bored

"Man, how long does it take to cook a meal?" Keith complained, his stomach rumbling from hunger.

"Hey, we've got to learn to be patient sometimes," Ian remarked, picking up an orange slice to eat, "At least we have some snacks to pass the time."

"Looks like this turned out to be a good place to hide after all," Damien admitted, biting an apple slice soon after.

"Hey guys!" Wes called out from upstairs, "Time for dinner!"

"Finally!" Keith shouted whilst running towards the stairs, "We'll be right up!"

* * *

Scene: Dinner Is Served

As the remaining three men ran upstairs, they were met with a well-lit dining table with seven plates around the border of it. In the middle were an oval-shaped plate of fried chicken wings, a bowl of salad containing lettuce, french dressing, cucumber, tomato and hard-boiled eggs, and a bowl of mixed rice containing rice, garlic, corn, and white onions. Almost immediately, Keith ran and took the seat at the head of the table, right next to the plate of chicken wings. To his right, Ian, Mari, and Olivia calmly took their seats, and to his left, Boze, Wes, and Damien sat down, all eager to eat after almost nine hours of not eating.

"Alright y'all!" Keith announced, picking up his fork and spoon in happiness, "Let's eat!"

"I wouldn't expect any less of you, Keith," Ian admitted, picking up a set of tongs to grab some salad.

"Don't forget to have some rice," Mari insisted, grabbing a spoon to scoop some rice onto her plate.

"I certainly won't, I absolutely **LOVE** rice!" Olivia reminded the group, with her eyes wide open and her tongue moving like a panting dog.

"Typical Olivia, right?" Boze playfully asked whilst grabbing a few pieces of chicken.

"Alright guys!" Damien interjected while picking up a spoonful of rice, "Let's just eat before the food gets cold!"

"Count it down _Put It In My Mouth_ style?" Ian questioned, holding a fork of salad in his hand.

"Let's do it," Olivia agreed, holding a piece of chicken on her fork.

"Three, two, one, go!" the group shouted in unison as they ingested the cooked food.

"I must say," Ian began whilst chewing through the moist romaine lettuce in his mouth, "It's pretty good."

"The rice actually has a lot of flavour," Boze commented whilst putting another spoonful of rice in her mouth, "What do you think of the chicken, Keith?"

"Mmmpphh..." Keith mumbled, with his mouth full of chicken meat belonging to three chicken wings.

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Damien jokingly admitted, and proceeding to grab another chicken wing.

"Everyone!" Ian interjected as he picked up his water bottle, "I would like to propose a toast to Boze, Mari, Olivia and Wes for cooking a very delicious meal."

"I second that," Olivia agreed, as everyone picked up their water bottles and clinked them against each other before drinking.

"Alright, enough chit-chat," Keith interjected, with his mouth now clear of chicken, "Let's just enjoy our meal."

* * *

 **Again, it was pretty fun to allow the remaining survivors to have some time to rest, be themselves, and actually live under this scenario. I hope to express a bit more realism by allowing this gap, as not to put the crew under too much pressure to always be on their toes. In addition, this allows the story to slow down a bit and not go so fast that the story ends quickly. Also, I hope that you readers feel that I'm portraying the Smosh crew properly and not over-exaggerating each of their quirks and traits.** **If I do get any readers at all, I encourage you to write a review. Give your thoughts. I'd like to see what opinions you have on where this could go.**


	14. The Advice of Angels (Part 1)

Fright of the Living Dead: Smosh Edition

Chapter Summary: The seven Smosh members head to sleep on a full belly, but are they truly prepared for what they will face in their slumber?

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters nor Smosh along with its connected enterprises. I only own this story.**

* * *

It was 10:22 PM, the seven Smosh members had just finished eating their three-dish dinner of mixed rice, fried chicken wings, and a salad. By now, each person was caught up in their own actions. Keith was half-asleep, completely stuffed after eating thirteen chicken wings. Boze on the other hand was still a bit hungry, which is inferred from the fact that she was finishing the remaining rice on Keith's plate. Ian was walking laps around the dining table, trying to burn off some of the calories that he just put on. Wes was looking at his phone of pictures of him and his late fiancée, struggling to hold back tears. Damien was down in the dojo, practicing some martial arts techniques in order to further hone his skills. Mari and Olivia were in the bathroom that was connected to the dojo; Mari was brushing her teeth, and Olivia was taking a shower. It wasn't long before Boze got up to make another announcement.

"Alright guys! I need someone to go and get Damien, Mari, and Olivia so we can decide upon the sleeping arrangements for each of us," Boze announced.

"I'll go do it," Wes declared, proceeding to walk downstairs."

"Why do we need sleeping arrangements?" Keith questioned, a bit worried over what he was about to hear.

"Well, there's four beds in the other room, and seven of us," Boze explained, pointing to the room containing four twin beds, "So one person will be solo, and the other six will sleep in pairs."

"Alright, I just better not be paired with Wes," Keith complained, "He's so big he'll roll over and crush me to death."

"Well you ain't being paired with me," Boze reminded whilst giving Keith a stern look.

"I'll sleep with Wes if it makes you feel better," Ian offered, and immediately laughed to himself, "Wow, I never thought that I'd ever say that in this life."

"I'll bed with Damien then, because I don't think Mari or Olivia would want to sleep next to me," Keith rationalized.

"That's fine for me," Damien remarked, having just arrived upstairs.

"Alright cool, we're on the same page," Boze declared, "Now we just have to wait for the other three."

"Okay, what's the plan for the sleeping arrangements?" Wes asked, bringing Olivia and Mari with him.

"Well, Keith and Damien have agreed to sleep together, Wes and Ian are going to bed together, and hopefully Olivia and Mari are okay sleeping next to each other so I can have my own bed," Boze reported.

"I'm fine with that," Mari admitted, turning to Olivia, "Are you?"

"It's fine with me," Olivia responded, proceeding to give Mari a side hug.

"Perfect, we're all on the same page, let's get some shut-eye for tomorrow," Boze ordered whilst walking into the bedroom.

"Are we allowed to change into something more comfortable for bed?" Olivia asked.

"I think it would be best to stay in outdoors clothes in case we need to evacuate in the middle of the night," Wes recommended, whilst tucking himself into his bed.

"I second that," Ian agreed whilst lying down next to Wes.

"Alright people, let's just shut up now, please," Boze requested whilst placing her glasses on a bedside table, "Goodnight y'all."

"Goodnight," everyone replied in unison, before heading into a deep slumber.

It didn't take long for everyone to fall asleep; after five hours of running around the city and having to deal with the deaths of their close friends it's only logical that they would be exhausted by now. But little did they all know, they all cried themselves to sleep that night. They all sobbed in their sheets, hoping that no one else would hear their cries of sorrow. While they all were friends, everyone had lost someone who they really had a connection with. Whether it was love, friendship, or just general comradery, each person had another half that had been lost to the apocalypse that afternoon. And while they weren't prepared for it, they all were going to have a little spiritual reunion of those they loved.

* * *

Scene: "So Random!" Social

Damien was peacefully sleeping when he was hit with a blast of bright light. Before long, he was awake, and was shocked for what he saw before him. He was back on the set of the television show "So Random!", with his bed right in the middle of the main set. There was no audience nor any crew members, it was just him, and him alone. He got up from his bed and roamed around the main set. He knew that it was a dream; it had to be a dream. There was no way that he could have been moved to the "So Random!" set without him knowing it. He was left in a state of wonder, unsure of what would come next.

"This is an oddly peculiar place to end up..." Damien noted, still confused over his new location.

"I agree," a man agreed from behind him, his voice rather comedic, "Y'know I attended Hogwarts for seven years."

Damien knew who that man was without even seeing his face. His mind immediately went back to an episode of "So Random!" in which Harry Potter was trying to land a job at a fastfood restaurant. And he remembered exactly who had portrayed that character.

"Shayne!" Damien shouted as he turned around and ran to give him a giant bear hug, "It's so good to see you!"

"Great to see you too, man!" Shayne responded, returning the hug back to Damien, "Are you protecting the group?"

"I'm doing all I can," Damien admitted, "Our plan is to hunker down in a dojo for a little while until we can get a safe route to escape."

"Good idea," Shayne remarked whilst brushing the dust off of his plaid shirt, "I'm counting on you ya' know. You have to lead the group to safety."

"I know. It's up to me," Damien agreed, tapping Shayne on the shoulder.

"Did Keith tell Courtney about what I wanted to tell her?" Shayne asked, hoping that Courtney would know about how he felt.

"He didn't tell me anything about it," Damien admitted, rubbing his shoulder in awkwardness, "I truly don't know."

"Damn..." Shayne sighed, disappointed at Keith's actions, "I'm going to go and talk to him, see ya!"

"Wait!" Damien shouted, grabbing Shayne's arm to stop him from leaving, "I just wanted to thank you for all that you've done to help me over the past few years."

"No thanks is necessary, bro," Shayne insisted, turning around to face Damien, "You've been a great friend to me all these years, and I'm definitely going to miss you, man."

"One more hug?" Damien insisted, to which Shayne reciprocated by going in for it.

"Will I ever see you again?" Damien asked, not wanting the moment to end.

"Not until you die," Shayne answered, "And I say this in the nicest way possible: I hope I don't see you again for a **LONG** time."

"Haha, I wouldn't have it any other way," Damien replied, struggling to keep himself from crying, "Goodbye...friend."

"Goodbye," Shayne returned, as he picked up a digital camera, pointed it at Damien, and said, "Smile..."

A flash of light blinded Damien as he was blasted onto his back. Flashbulbs of light continued to cover his vision until they slowly dissipated into a jet black background. Damien would wake up the following day with a new source of encouragement, but he wouldn't be the only one.

* * *

Scene: Feels Like Hom(ie Attenbrough)

Boze was calmly lying down on her back in her own bed as she was taken aback by a sudden wave of loud music. She immediately woke up, and to her surprise, she wasn't in bed nor in the t-shirt and jeggings that she wore to bed. She was sitting in a booth in a restaurant, wearing a black, single strap short dress and two-inch heels. On the table in front of her were three glasses, one half-full of iced tea. She instinctively panicked, confused over how she got to her current location. It wasn't until she looked around at all the other patrons that she realized that it was all a dream. After sitting up and observing the other customers, she realized that every single person in that restaurant looked very similar to each other. They all had some form of blonde hair; ice blonde, beach blonde, dirty blonde, they were all there. Upon further observation, she believed that they all were no taller than five feet. To her, it was like she was living in paradise.

"Heck yeah," Boze mumbled to herself, "I could get used to this."

Curious, she leaned back to try to listen to the conversation between the two very attractive men behind her. From what she could tell, they were very interested in journalism and were debating on where to apply for a job.

"A bit boring, but at least they're probably smart," Boze remarked, taking a sip of her ice tea.

She continued to look around the restaurant, gazing at the tens of handsome men occupying the restaurant. She was caught in a love-struck trance until her eyes were caught on someone who was unlike the others. Sitting by the bar, this man was a least six feet tall, with lengthy limbs and a sense of political correctness. Unlike the other men, who were wearing dress pants with an open jacket and a white shirt, this man was wearing a blue hoodie with a red _Pokémon_ hat and rose-patterned pants. She wasn't romantically attracted to him, but she knew who he was. She immediately walked over to him, sat down on a bar stool, and began to engage in conversation with him.

"So Flitz, is this a dream or am I tripping out?" Boze asked as a precaution.

"Y'know, there's an equal possibility that you could've died and now you're talking to me in heaven," Flitz replied, not making eye contact with Boze.

"I died?!" Boze shouted, jumping up from her chair in shock.

"Nope, but if you continue to be scared you will pretty soon," Flitz noted, taking a sip of an avocado shake.

"So...am I dreaming or tripping out?!" Boze questioned, eager to know the answer, "I'm freaking out here man!"

"Very peculiar. You're much more concerned about your dormant mental state than your active physical state," Flitz noted, putting his shake down in the process, "Priorities are a virtue. When in a time of disaster one must evaluate one's possessions, wants, and needs, and self-determine which ones are the most important to have in the scenario that they face. I would hope that you came to me for advice."

"Dang, Flitz. Y'know, that's what I miss about you. At this time, we need someone who can just bring everything back to the main focal point," Boze admitted.

"I try my best to help," Flitz responded, "Now, you have to remember that once one person starts panicking, everyone will do the same. It's up to you to remain calm and to lead by example."

"I will try my hardest, but I can't promise anything," Boze insisted, "When the chips are down, anything can happen."

"You see Boze, you're a tough cookie," Flitz revealed, now making eye contact with her, "I have full confidence in you that you'll survive."

"Awww...thanks man," Boze thanked, proceeding to go and give Flitz a big hug.

"I guess that's all I can ask for," Flitz remarked, reaching over the bar to grab a pitcher of beer, "Well, it looks like it's time to head back."

"I'll miss you, bud," Boze admitted before being hit by a wave of beer thrown by Flitz.

Immediately, the world went dark. She couldn't see anything, but she certainly could feel the world around her. Right when the beer made contact with her skin, she felt a moist film surround her entire body, kind of like she was floating on her back in a pool. After a few seconds, waves of liquid gently moved her up and down, massaging her to the point of drowsiness. She was relaxed; she felt no need to move around, and before long, the comfort of relaxing on a nice, wavy surface sent her into a deep snooze. She would awake stronger than ever, along with many of her friends.

* * *

Scene: Mountain Climbing Come-Together

Mari was snuggled up in her bed, enjoying the warmth of a blanket covering her entire body. She relaxed with the radiating heat of her own body until she suddenly felt a slight chill creep all around her body. Acting on instinct, she pulled her blanket over her head in an attempt to conserve heat, but the slight chill slowly turned into a freezing breeze. She shivered furiously as her fingers began to stiffen and curl and she felt her feet becoming compressed. Before long, she felt her hands grip a long piece of nylon, little pieces of snow slowly raining down upon her, and when she opened her eyes, she was faced with an ice-covered mountain. Looking to the altimeter on her wrist, it read: 27,600 ft. Immediately, she looked around at her surroundings and saw a relatively flat, snow-covered platform with oxygen bottles planted on it. She connected the dots: she was on Mount Everest.

"Hey Mari!" a man shouted from five feet above her, "It's time to keep on climbing!"

"Peter!" Mari shrieked, elated that she could talk to her boyfriend again, "Get down here, now!"

"Alright, but we can't spend too much time here before we freeze up," Peter warned, descending halfway down before Mari grabbed his ankle and forcefully pulled him down the remainder of the way and into a tight hug. She had spent a very good portion of her life with him, and she wanted to milk that moment for as long as she could, even if it was just a dream.

"Peter...I'm so glad you're back..." Mari whispered and proceeding to pull Peter in for a passionate kiss, "Don't you dare leave me ever again..."

"Mari, you know that this is only a dream, right?" Peter asked, wanting to let his girlfriend down easily.

"I know..." Mari answered, not loosening her grip on her boyfriend, "But that doesn't stop me from hugging you."

"Mari, you have to stay strong," Peter insisted, "You can't keep worrying about me all the time. I'll be fine."

"But I don't want to forget you..." Mari mumbled, tightening her grip on Peter even further, "I'll never forget what you did for us..."

"And I'd do it a thousand times over if I could," Peter admitted, "You can't let my sacrifice go in vain."

"It's just going to be so difficult going forward knowing that your one true love will no longer be with you..." Mari admitted, who by now was sobbing.

"I may not be here with you physically, but I will always be here spiritually," Peter rationalized, wiping the tears from his girlfriend's eyes, "I will always be here to give the moral support that you need to survive.

"This might be the worst day of my life..." Mari muttered.

"Don't say that, Mari," Peter insisted, tilting up Mari's chin so they could look each other in the eye, "I've given you the opportunity to survive and you've got to make the most of it. You have the power to turn a terrible day into a stress-free lifetime when you end up surviving."

"Alright...I can do it..." Mari replied, forcefully kissing Peter one last time before he began backing away into the falling snow.

"Peter! No! Stay!" Mari screamed, but to no avail. All she could see was a silhouette waving goodbye to her, before dissipating into thin air. She tried to chase after it, but was stopped by the increasing frequency of the snow falling from the sky, pushing her further and further down to the platform until she was stuck on her left side. All the emotions of having her loving boyfriend ripped away from her had finally caught up to her as she openly wept, trying her best not to wake anyone else. She was very vulnerable and had curled herself up in a ball for protection. While some of the others would wake up rejuvenated from their visit, Mari might end up even worse than before she went for a calm slumber.

* * *

 **This chapter is part one of two regarding "dreams" in which those who are alive are contacted by their deceased friends. This was something that I wanted to do because I wanted those who were killed to have a chance to communicate their feelings to those who are alive and give them encouragement to survive. Looking at the people who have been killed off so far, I feel that for each person who has died, there is a corresponding person alive that they share a deep connection with. On another note, I am considering adding a romance between two of the remaining seven members. I'm not 100% certain if it will be a benefit or a hindrance to the story. I heavily urge you to write a review on your opinion of that aspect of a story. I'd like to know if you think it's a good idea, if it's a bad idea, and who you'd want to see in that pairing if it does come to fruition.** **If I do get any readers at all, I encourage you to write a review. Give your thoughts. I'd like to see what opinions you have on where this could go.**


	15. The Advice of Angels (Part 2)

Fright of the Living Dead: Smosh Edition

Chapter Summary: The seven Smosh members are met with a spiritual surprise from a loved one, but will it be a blessing or a mistake?

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters nor Smosh along with its connected enterprises. I only own this story.**

* * *

It was the early morning in Los Angeles, California, approximately fourteen hours after the zombie apocalypse had begun. On the second floor of a martial arts dojo, the seven remaining Smosh members were asleep. Some were resting, some were mourning, but what they all had in common was that during the night/early day, they each would be given a visit by a loved one that they had lost in the struggle for survival. Whether or not the visits will be beneficial or devastating is all up to the messages that those who have fallen will give to those who are living.

* * *

Scene: Driving on a Highway to Heaven

Wes was lying as flat as a pancake on his bed, trying his best not to awake Ian with his large frame. As he continued to sleep, he felt a sudden force tilting his back upwards, stopping when his back made an eighty degree angle with the bed. He took no mind to it, and tried to imagine that he was on a child's roller-coaster to relax. It wasn't until he heard the unmistakable sound of car horns and screeching tires that he awoke. Upon observation, he determined that he was in a minivan travelling through Los Angeles. Lining the sidewalks were normal pedestrians and untouched buildings, signaling to him that he most certainly wasn't awake. Whether or not he was dreaming or in heaven was still up in the air, given the apocalyptic circumstances. It wasn't until he heard a verbal exchange between the driver and a backseat passenger that he actually identified them.

"Y'know, I'm desperately starting to question why I let you drive," a man scolded from the back seat.

"Hey, we can't die, so realistically, you aren't in any danger!" the driver retorted.

"Joven! Sohinki!" Wes shouted, elated to see two of his friends somewhat lively.

"Good to see you when you're not armed," Sohinki jokingly replied, tapping Wes on his left shoulder.

"Quick question: am I dreaming or dead?" Wes asked, curious over his physical state.

"You're alive and dreaming," Sohinki answered, aiming to calm him down, "But with the way that Joven is driving that could change."

"It's a dream!" Joven rationalized, continuing to keep his eyes on the road, "You can't die and suffer consequences!"

"I'd like to tell you, Sohinki that we had no choice but to kill you. You know that, right?" Wes questioned, hoping that he would understand.

"Of course! I would've done the same thing if we switched places," Sohinki responded.

"Honestly Joven, I thought that you would've survived much longer than you did," Wes admitted, wanting to be truthful.

"Well, knowing that I died to protect my friends is a cost that I was willing to pay," Joven returned, "You've got to remember that."

"Well, not the 'sacrificing yourself for your friends part'," Sohinki interjected, "Remember that staying in a group is crucial for survival."

"Considering that I've stuck with the group for the duration of the apocalypse, I don't foresee myself leaving them," Wes replied.

"Wes, you are certainly the smartest person left," Joven assured, turning a corner into a side street, "It's your responsibility to lead the group to safety."

"I intend to," Wes confirmed, "Don't even worry about that."

"Lastly, we want you to know that you shouldn't feel guilty for everyone's deaths," Sohinki admitted, tapping Wes' shoulder once again.

"He's right," Joven agreed, still keeping his eyes on the road, "In this scenario, people are going to die. It's only natural. All you can do is just move on."

"All right, I understand," Wes confirmed, "By the way, it's a bit lonely without you guys to talk to."

"Thanks man," Sohinki replied, "We're going to miss you buddy."

"The feelings are mutual," Wes responded, proceeding to give Sohinki a hug and then tapping Joven's shoulder in approval.

"Alright Joven, hit it," Sohinki ordered.

Wes didn't understand what Sohinki was referring to until he looked forward and saw Joven purposely drive his van straight into a tree. Wes didn't have any time to scream before the airbags went off, pressed themselves against his face, and sent him flying straight back into his seat. He spent a few seconds unable to breathe and waving his arms and legs around before he ripped the bag off his face and sat himself back up. It was at that point that he realized that he was back in his bed, awake, with his pillow in his hand. He took a look at the digital alarm clock next to his bed and it read '4:49 AM'. He was about to head back to sleep when he was interrupted by the rumbling feeling in his stomach.

"Hmm...time to eat!" Wes silently exclaimed to himself, carefully getting out of bed to head to the kitchen to look for a snack.

* * *

Scene: Back to Where It Began

Ian was fast asleep on the left side of the bed, facing outwards towards Mari and Olivia's bed. He had struggled for a bit to find his own space on the bed due to Wes' large frame but had finally managed to situate himself. He was sleeping like a baby until his nose tracked a scent; a very delicious scent to be more specific. At first, he suspected that Wes woke up hungry and was cooking himself a meal. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised that he wasn't in the loft above the dojo, he was in a hotel room. Upon inspection, the room had beige walls, an armoire, a television, a mirror, a desk, and a table with a pepperoni pizza on it. He may have just eaten six hours earlier, but that didn't stop Ian from running over and taking monstrous bites of the pizza. He didn't stop until he felt a hand on his shoulder. As he turned around, he saw a man, one with whom he had spent too long with to not recognize.

"Anthony!" Ian shouted, proceeding to run over to him and give him a hug, "It's so good to see you, man."

"I feel the same way," Anthony admitted whilst patting Ian's back.

"What's going on?" Ian asked, unsure on how to continue, "Is this real?"

"It's a real dream," Anthony answered, exiting the hug.

"Aw. Well, at least I get to talk to you again," Ian rationalized, and sitting down soon after, "Why are you in my dream?"

"Everyone's doing it," Anthony remarked whilst picking up another piece of pizza, "I'm here to give you some wisdom."

"Alright, I guess I could use some wisdom," Ian admitted whilst taking another bite of pizza, "What do you have for me?"

"To start, don't be afraid of you or anyone else dying," Anthony noted, biting his pizza slice, "That'll only stress you out. Death is an act of God and it will come when the time is right."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry that we couldn't save you," Ian apologized, disappointed over his friend's death.

"Again, don't worry about it. I'm gone, there's nothing that anyone can do to change it," Anthony rationalized, reaching out to grasp Ian's shoulder, "You need to continue on. You are the leader of Smosh, and you need to carry on what we've done for years."

"If I survive I'll most certainly be doing that, don't worry about that part of me," Ian insisted, continuing to eat his pizza slice.

"You are undoubtedly the most sane member of the group," Anthony insisted, "You have to keep reminding the group that panic isn't going to help in any sense of the word, and you need to be the glue that holds the group together."

"I can promise you, Anthony that I will try my hardest to make that happen," Ian replied, looking into Anthony's eyes with a sense of confirmation.

"And one last thing: if the time comes where you feel that you have to kill someone, don't be afraid to do it," Anthony stated, "If you genuinely believe in your gut that the group would be better off without that person, don't be afraid to take them out."

"Like we did to Sohinki?" Ian asked, waning clarification, "Or like Sohinki did to you?"

"The former option," Anthony answered, wincing at the instant memory of him being shot by Sohinki.

"Alright, just making sure," Ian rationalized.

"Well man, it's time for me to go," Anthony declared, standing up and taking the box of pizza with him.

"Hey! Two things!" Ian interjected, "1: I will always remember the good times we've had together; I'll miss you, man."

"I'll miss you too," Anthony replied, sticking his hand out for a handshake, "I'll always be watching from above."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Ian responded, reciprocating the handshake, "Secondly, can I have some more pizza?"

"Of course!" Anthony agreed, and proceeding to throw the pizza right into Ian's face.

The sudden impact of the pizza sent Ian sprawling onto his back. Normally, he would have panicked, but instead attempted to eat the pizza from the inside out. Yes, he already ate two pieces of pizza, but that didn't stop him from continuing on. At first, he enjoyed the spicy taste of the pepperoni, the greasiness of the cheese, and the stiffness of the crust, but within a few seconds, the spicy and greasy taste began to turn into a bitter, cottony taste. As he opened his eyes, he was staring right into and partially eating his pillow. Sitting up, he noted two things: he was back in the upstairs loft, and Wes was no longer beside him. He was confused for a second, but then overheard the whisking of eggs in the next room. Rationalizing that Wes was cooking a snack, Ian went back to sleep, but not before he pondered over all the advice that Anthony had given him.

* * *

Scene: Too Much Chicken, Not Very Peckish

Unlike the others, Keith wasn't having that good of a sleep. Due to the vast amounts of chicken wings that he ate the evening prior, a decent amount of pressure was on his intestines, causing him a bit of distress. He constantly rolled around in his sleep, trying to find a comfortable position to alleviate his pain. However, there came a point in time where he just couldn't take it anymore, and sat up to head to the bathroom to relieve himself. To his surprise, when he woke up, he was no longer in the loft; he was in an operating room in a hospital. Looking around, he was horrified at what he saw: scalpels and saws on a tray to his right, a one-way window to his left, behind which he was certain that a bunch of medical students were watching, and a large amount of machinery and technology behind him. Looking down, he was wearing a hospital gown, with a clamp on his left index finger and an IV attached to his right forearm. He was too scared to move, in fear of screwing something up with his own body, but was itching to get out of that room, fearing what would happen to him if he stayed. Soon after, a man in blue scrubs walked into the room. He was thin, wearing a mask and brown glasses, but it didn't take long for him to figure out who it was.

"Oh my god, Noah!" Keith screamed, stretching out his arms for a hug," Come over here and give me a hug!"

"Nothing's changed Keith, nothing's changed," Noah noted, going in for the hug.

"What are you doing here?" Keith asked, still wanting to understand what was going on, "I thought you died!"

"I did die Keith," Noah admitted, tapping Keith on the back, "But I am in your dreams."

Keith pulled away from the hug before commenting, "I knew it! I knew that I wasn't awake! But why am I here?"

"Beats me," Noah admitted whilst walking around to the other side of Keith's stretcher, "What I do know, is that I'm here to give you advice on how to survive."

"I can definitely use some advice," Keith remarked, "So, what'cha got for me?"

"To start, I know that a lot of people died when you could have done something about it," Noah began, pushing a couple of buttons on a monitor.

"Don't remind me, man," Keith insisted, slowly beginning to form tears.

"The lesson here is that you can't let the deaths of others bring you down," Noah revealed, "To be honest, none of us want you to cry. We all want you to survive. Even Sohinki!"

"Sohinki took me hostage!" Keith shouted, his mind recreating the image of Sohinki's gun to his head.

"And now that he's dead, he feels super terrible for it," Noah claimed, turning back to face Keith, "You've got to think for the future. It's too late for us, but not for you."

"I know, man," Keith agreed, reaching out to grab Noah's wrist, "I'm really sorry that I couldn't save you."

"Keith, you and I both knew that whoever was last wasn't going to be saved," Noah rationalized, grabbing Keith's hand, "I was willing to sacrifice my life so you could continue yours."

"What?!" Keith shouted, confused over what Noah was saying, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Noah replied, "At the end of the day, I didn't have anyone left but my friends. I knew someone had to die, and I wasn't going to let myself kill someone else for my personal gain. You have family outside of California, you have people to fight for."

"You're right, you're absolutely right..." Keith muttered, agreeing with Noah.

"You can't let my sacrifice go in vain," Noah insisted, looking straight into Keith's eyes.

"I won't. I promise you," Keith replied, looking back at Noah, "You've been such a good friend to me, and you've made the ultimate friend move. I will never forget you."

"I'll always be here man, always," Noah assured whilst reaching over for an air mask, "Now it's time to administer the anesthesia."

"Hold on!" Keith exclaimed, sitting back up from the bed, "I still want to talk to you a bit!"

At that moment, a medium-sized man with brown hair and evident muscles burst through the door. He didn't look happy, which worried Keith considering that he recognized the person that was walking towards him, and on a normal day, he'd be happy.

"Keith!" Shayne shouted, "Why didn't you tell Courtney?!"

"Scratch that Noah, give me that mask!" Keith declared, ripping the mask from Noah's hands, placing it over his nose and mouth, and taking multiple breaths.

It didn't take long for Keith to be knocked out. Prior to being knocked out, he could feel Shayne's muscular hands shake his body back and forth as it slowly faded and faded until he was stationary. Keith did not wake up after that dream, preferring to remain asleep until he absolutely wanted to wake up. Unconsciously, he vowed to take his friend's wishes to hard, and he was now willing to do whatever he could to make it happen.

* * *

Scene: "Law" and Order (In Life)

Olivia had difficulties going to sleep that night. She had lost many of her coworkers, but she was absolutely devastated with the loss of her other half: Courtney. Her and Courtney had an unbreakable bond that was severed way too soon. She replayed the moment in her head over and over, when Courtney sacrificed her spot in the helicopter to allow the remainder of them to escape. At the time, she felt some sort of urge to descend, to leave the safety of the helicopter and join her friend in an almost-certain death wish, but at least they would die together. But instead, she left without her, allowing her to regain security in the fortified dojo.

Hours after crying herself to sleep, she felt a slight wind roll over her entire body. Disgruntled, she wiggled her body in an attempt to lessen the peculiar feeling of the wind. Seconds after, she felt a slight poking sensation on her stomach, which was enough to shock her eyes open. To her shock, she was outside, not in the loft that she fell asleep in. She immediately stood up, having felt uncomfortable from the pebbles she had just laid on and the branch that was poking her stomach. Looking down, she discovered that she wasn't wearing the jeggings and cold-shoulder top that she wore to bed. Instead, she was wearing an emerald tank top under a fishnet shirt, along with black jeans and tan flats. Looking around, she was on the side of a road, with an assortment of tall and thin trees on each side. She was unsure of where she was or how she got there, but in a few moments, she wouldn't mind.

"Hey Conkita! The camera is over here!" a man with thick, black glasses and orange lens shouted behind her.

She froze in place. Not only had she recognized his voice, she knew only one person that would call her "Conkita". She turned around and to her delight, she saw the one person who could make her feel better in this scenario: her boyfriend.

"James!" Olivia screamed whilst running over to give her boyfriend a big hug, jumping into his arms in the process, "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too," James agreed, continuing to hug his girlfriend.

"Am I dreaming, hun?" Olivia asked, hoping that she was awake, in the safety of her loved one.

"I'm afraid you are, my love," James revealed, hoping his girlfriend wouldn't be too upset.

"God, I don't know if I even want the answer to this one," Olivia admitted before asking the critical question, "If this is a dream, are you still alive? I mean, in real life?"

James disengaged from the hug and looked Olivia straight in the eye. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but he ended up turning his head away from her. It was then that Olivia knew that the absolute worst thing that could have happened did in fact occur.

"James...please answer me..." Olivia pleaded, with tears starting to form around her eyes, "Are you alive?"

James hesitated for a moment before turning back to Olivia and shaking his head. He didn't have the heart to tell her the news verbally, but somehow, the lack of words was more painful to Olivia than anything else. All she could do was bury her head in his right shoulder and cry her eyes out.

"Look hun, you have to stay strong," James insisted whilst rubbing Olivia's head for comfort, "And before you ask, I didn't feel much pain when I died. It was quick blast of pain and now I'm at peace."

Olivia did not respond. She was still deep in her boyfriend's shoulder, crying out more tears than she had ever done before. She was already devastated by the apparent loss of her close friend Courtney, and now, knowing that her boyfriend was also dead had made her inconsolable.

"I'm never letting go, James," Olivia managed to mutter, "I'll never let go, James."

"I've heard that before," James whispered to himself, "Olivia, you can't spend the rest of your life crying over me."

"You're right, that's why I'll stay here and hug you forever," Olivia replied, still deeply saddened.

"You know that's not what I mean..." James responded, removing Olivia's head from his shoulder so he could look her in the eyes, "You have to remain strong. If you keep this up, you're going to suffer the same fate as me."

"What if I want that...?" Olivia whispered.

"Don't say that!" James exclaimed, proceeding to pull Olivia in for a succulent kiss before saying, " **I** don't want you to die. When you wake up for real, you will go out into the world and survive."

"You don't know how hard it is!" Olivia screamed, her tears running right down her cheeks, "I've lost so many of my friends already! And it's painful knowing that the remainder of my loved ones might also be dead!"

"True. But what I do know is that my girlfriend is one of the toughest people I've ever known," James responded, kissing Olivia on the forehead before looking back at her, "You're alive for a reason. You are strong enough to make it through this mess. I have complete confidence that you'll be perfectly fine."

James wiped the tears off of Olivia's cheeks before pulling her in for another hug. Still caught in her woes, Olivia took in all the words that her boyfriend had said to her. She had made it too far in this messed up world to quit now. She would be letting her deceased loved ones down, and most importantly, she would be letting herself down. No matter how hard life became, no matter how many zombies were out, no matter how much her emotions played with her mind, nothing was going to get better if she just gave up. Her boyfriend's assurance was just that final seal of approval, and she knew what she had to do.

"I love you so much James..." Olivia whispered whilst moving her head up so her forehead touched his, "I'm going to miss you so much..."

"Geez, you're going to make me cry!" James proclaimed, causing Olivia to wipe tears from his eyes, "I'm going to miss you too. Just remember, I will always be here, watching over you. I love you too..."

With that, the duo engaged in one final elegant kiss. While only a few seconds, it felt like an eternity. Neither one of them wanted that moment to end, but knew that it couldn't last forever. After, James pulled away, went behind his camera, and took one final picture. The flash of the camera covered all of Olivia's vision, and before long, the bright light slowly faded away until there was nothing but a pitch black screen in her sight. Unconsciously, she wiped the tears from her eyes that had formed due to the dream, and continued her slumber. Yes, she felt the emotional pain of having her last encounter with her late boyfriend, but she now had the strength to continue her fight for survival, along with her other six allies, who by now, have all received their own advice from angels.

* * *

 **This chapter was a bit more difficult to write, simply because I had to really think about what kind of advice each person would give in accordance with how they act and speak. The emotional aspect of each relationship was also very difficult to write as each person has their own distinct personality and mannerisms. Once again,** **I am considering adding a romance between two of the remaining seven members. I heavily urge you to write a review on your opinion of that idea. I'd like to know if you think it's a good idea, if it's a bad idea, and who you'd want to see in that pairing if it does come to fruition.** **If I do get any readers at all, I encourage you to write a review. Give your thoughts. I'd like to see what opinions you have on where this could go.**


	16. The Collaboration of Information

Fright of the Living Dead: Smosh Edition

Chapter Summary: The Smosh members awake to talk about their nighttime visits, but one may be too caught up in their own woes to care.

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters nor Smosh along with its connected enterprises. I only own this story.**

* * *

After completing his snack and resting in the dojo for a little bit, Wes re-entered the bedroom where he found all six of his allies sleeping. He took a look at the clock and it read '6:04 AM'. He considered waking them up, but feared that they would wake up grumpy and be upset with him all day. Alternatively, he decided to go back down to the _Blue Bottle Coffee_ fridge to gather food to eat. After all, every day should start with a good breakfast.

"Hmm...what else do we have in here?" Wes wondered whilst searching through the fridge.

Wes was lucky enough to have found an array of different ingredients to choose from. With shelves upon shelves of miscellaneous meats, fruits, grains, and vegetables, he didn't know where to start. He had enough eggs back in the loft kitchen, so he knew that he could make virtually any classic breakfast dish, and all he needed were the accent ingredients.

"Hmm... would the group like avocado shakes?" Wes asked to himself whilst holding up a box of avocados in his hands.

"I know I would..." a person with a mouse-like voice whispered, causing Wes to throw the box in the air in panic.

"Sheesh! Olivia, you've got to learn to announce yourself in a much different way," Wes insisted whilst picking up avocados from the floor.

"You've known me for years, this shouldn't be anything new!" Olivia replied, walking around Wes to a different area of the fridge, "Hmm... there are a lot of packaged cheeses here. There's parmesan, swiss, cheddar, and something labelled 'halloumi'".

"Grab them all. Variety is good," Wes noted whilst picking up some other items, "Do you think the others would mind jalapeños?"

"Keith might, but the rest would probably like it," Olivia remarked whilst walking out of the fridge with the cheese, "Hey, do you think we can find some pancake mix in here?"

"Why do you ask?" Wes questioned, turning around to see Olivia.

"Because I found some chocolate chips, and-" Olivia responded before Wes ran over and grabbed the chocolate chip bag in glee.

"Yay!" Wes exclaimed, proceeding to run around the kitchen to find pancake mix.

"Heh, that makes sense," Olivia muttered to herself whilst grabbing a pack of bacon, "Perhaps someone would want a BLT."

"Found it!" Wes shouted as he grabbed the pancake mix box and began jumping around the kitchen in circles, leaving Olivia to look on in laughter.

"Let's just go up and cook..." Olivia interrupted, grabbing Wes by the shirt collar and pulling him out of the kitchen.

* * *

Scene: Breakfast Chain Reaction

Ian woke up once again and turned to his right, expecting Wes to have returned to bed from his snack. To his surprise, he wasn't there. Ian peered over to look at the alarm clock that read '6:58 AM'. Ian then sat up and looked around the room; most of them were still fast asleep in their beds, but noted that Olivia was not in her bed either. Confused, Ian quietly got up, and walked out of the room and into the kitchen, where he saw Wes and Olivia roaming about quickly. Upon further inspection, Ian saw bacon frying on the stove, an avocado and condensed milk mixture in a blender, and a large bowl filled with whisked eggs.

"Can you pass the salt?" Wes asked whilst flipping a piece of bacon over.

"Here it is," Olivia answered, handing him the salt container whilst pouring ice into the blender.

"Looks like you guys have been busy," Ian remarked, looking over Wes' shoulder in curiosity.

"Good morning, Ian," Wes greeted whilst pouring out some whisked eggs into a pan.

"What's on the menu for breakfast?" Ian asked, wanting some sort of meal to fill him up for the day.

"Your meal is already on the table," Olivia announced, pointing over to the BLT on the plate at the head of the dining table.

"Nice! I am in the mood for some bacon," Ian commented, walking over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Hey, would you mind closing the door to the bedroom?" Olivia questioned, "I'm about to start blending and I don't want to wake them up."

"You got it," Ian replied, walking over and carefully closing the door.

"Alright, plug your ears!" Olivia declared as she started up the blender, violently mixing up the avocado, condensed milk, and ice. After blending and mixing with a spoon for several minutes, it was complete.

"Hmm...not too bad!" Olivia announced, having drank a sample of the avocado smoothie from a spoon.

"Let me try," Wes ordered, as Olivia fed him a sample, "A bit tangy, but still tasty."

"Works for me," Olivia commented, proceeding to walk over to Ian and pouring some of the smoothie into his glass.

"Thanks!" Ian stated before taking a sip of the smoothie, "The milk is noticeably thicker than the rest, but it's still good."

"Hey!" Keith shouted while walking into the kitchen and wiping his eyes, "What was all that noise?"

"It was a blender," Olivia explained whilst walking towards Keith, "Have a smoothie!"

Keith drank about one-quarter of the smoothie before commenting, "Well made!"

"Y'all gotta learn to keep quiet when I'm sleeping," Boze criticized, having walked into the kitchen as well.

"Sorry about that," Wes apologized, placing two cheese, jalapeño and onion omelettes onto two separate plates, "But you two are just in time for breakfast!"

"Thanks," Keith replied, taking the seat directly to the right of Ian.

"What exactly is in the omelette?" Boze asked whilst taking a seat next to Keith.

"Jalapeno slices, white onion, eggs obviously, coated with a slice of cheddar cheese," Wes responded whilst placing pieces of bacon on Boze and Keith's plates.

"Cheddar cheese?" Keith questioned, "Wasn't there anything more unique?"

"I did find a slice of cheese labeled 'halloumi', but it didn't melt, so we scrapped it," Olivia explained, while also filling the remaining five glasses on the dining table with avocado smoothie.

"I reckon that I smell me some pig!" Damien noted in a country accent whilst taking a seat to the left of Ian.

"Your nose is correct," Wes agreed, proceeding to put a plate with a BLT on top of it in front of Damien.

"Thanks!" Damien replied, resulting in him taking a monstrous bite of the sandwich, "Perfect amount of bacon, I must say."

"I'm not too crazy about the cheese, but it's still pretty good," Keith commented.

"Good job on not adding a lot of ice to the smoothie," Boze remarked, "It makes it more of a smoothie and less like a slushie.

"Where's Mari?" Ian asked, confused over her absence.

"She's probably still sleeping," Olivia suggested, picking up a plate with a BLT on it and a glass of avocado smoothie, "I'll go wake her up."

* * *

Scene: Saddened as a Dog

"Mari?" Olivia called out, placing the sandwich and drink on a table beside her bed, "It's time for breakfast."

"No!" Mari shouted, turning her body away from Olivia, "I don't wanna wake up!"

"C'mon, Mari," Olivia insisted, sitting on the side of the bed, "What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." Mari muttered, turning so she was face down on the bed.

"Mari? We've got a BLT and an avocado smoothie right here for you!" Olivia cheerfully told Mari, trying to raise her spirits.

"I'm not hungry..." Mari insisted, her voice slightly muffled by the pillows.

"This will be more difficult than I thought..." Olivia whispered to herself.

* * *

Scene: Dreamin' On

"Yo, I gotta tell you all about this weird dream I had last night," Boze announced.

"I had a weird dream too," Keith admitted whilst placing a piece of bacon in his mouth, "You go first."

"Well, I was in this restaurant, in a short dress, and all the other customers were a bunch of hot guys!" Boze shouted, a smile forming on her face during the retell.

"Sounds like you had a good time," Wes inferred, taking a bite of his chocolate chip pancakes soon after.

"It was a blast," Boze admitted before continuing, "But after looking around a bit more, I saw Flitz!"

"You saw Flitz?" Keith asked, a bit confused over his presence, "Why was he there?"

"Well, Flitz is kinda hot," Ian admitted before continuing to eat his sandwich.

"Perhaps, but that wasn't the point," Boze agreed, "When I went over to talk to him, he gave me some advice and then hit me with a pitcher of beer! And then the dream was over."

"Wait, what kind of advice?" Damien asked, intrigued by her dream.

"He said something about 'leading by example' and staying calm," Boze answered, and proceeding to take a sip of her avocado shake.

"I had the same dream!" Damien interjected, "Well, except I was on the set of _So Random_ , I was visited by Shayne, and he told me about how to lead the group to safety."

"You got lucky," Keith claimed, "I was hooked up to a bunch of machines in a hospital while Shayne was yelling at me. At least Noah was there too."

"Wait," Wes interjected, putting his pancake down in the process, "Ian, were you visited by Anthony in your dreams last night?"

"Yeah..." Ian confirmed, a bit freaked out by Wes' clairvoyance, "How did you know?"

"Looking at who appeared in each in our dreams, we have Noah for Keith, Shayne for Damien, Anthony for Ian, Flitz for Boze, and Joven & Sohinki for me," Wes noted, hoping that his friends would notice, "This can't be a coincidence. Those guys must have come together and agreed to appear in each of our dreams to give us advice!"

"What about Mari and Olivia?" Boze questioned.

"Mari might have been visited by Peter, and Olivia could have easily been visited by Courtney. Those two were pretty close," Ian suggested after drinking a sip of his smoothie.

"What about Lasercorn?" Damien noted before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Ian, did Lasercorn visit you?" Wes asked, suspecting that him and Lasercorn had a tight friendship, "He didn't visit me."

"He didn't visit me either," Ian answered, confused over Lasercorn's absence.

"I don't think Lasercorn would pass up an opportunity like this," Damien noted, "Maybe he visited Mari or something."

"It's possible, but I would think he would visit me or Ian," Wes admitted, shrugging his shoulders soon after, "Well, what advice did Anthony give?"

"He reminded me that we all have to keep our sanity in order for us to make the right decisions to survive," Ian responded, "And then he threw pizza in my face."

"Lucky! All Flitz did was throw beer at me," Boze remarked, shivering from the moisture.

"Shayne just flashed a bright light at me," Damien interjected, "So I think I got off lucky."

"My dreams are always boring," Keith remarked, "Noah just gave me anesthesia and knocked me out."

"What about you, Wes?" Boze asked, knowing that Wes didn't go into full detail.

"Well, Sohinki and Joven encouraged me to keep the group together and not to fear death," Wes noted, thinking back to his dream, "And then Joven crashed into a tree."

"Sounds pretty accurate to me," Ian jokingly remarked, sipping his smoothie soon after.

"So, what is this all supposed to mean?" Keith asked, unsure on where to go from there.

"If anything, I feel that this should teach us that there are a lot of people counting on us to survive, and we need to do our best to ensure that we get out alive," Wes rationalized, looking at each person while doing so.

"Well, we can't let them down," Damien agreed, "We've got to make a plan."

"Speaking of 'we', what's taking Olivia so long to wake up Mari?" Boze questioned, noting their absence.

"I'll go check," Wes declared, getting up from the table to head to the bedroom.

Wes walked over to the bedroom and slowly opened the door. He stopped and looked through the two-inch opening, during which he saw Mari sitting up on her bed, crying ridiculously hard. Olivia was sitting next to her, giving her a hug and talking to her in an attempt to console her. Wes was too far from the duo to hear what Olivia was saying, but he knew one thing for certain: he didn't want to interfere with what was going on. He gently closed the door, and walked back over to the table to tell the group the news.

"So, what's going on?" Keith asked, a piece of bacon still hanging out of his mouth.

"I'd recommend that we give her a little bit of space," Wes insisted, looking around to everyone, "She doesn't seem too stable right now."

"Probably from the dream," Ian rationalized, "She was really hit hard by Peter's sacrifice."

The group could only nod to each other and continue eating their meal. At this point in time, they needed everyone to be at their strongest point. If that meant that Mari needed time to mourn the loss of her now-late boyfriend, they were going to give her that. She had been with Peter for so many years, and to have him return to her and find out that she'll never be able to have a lucid conversation with him again was absolutely heartbreaking. Mari knew deep down that she had to continue on and survive, but she was almost completely overcome by the raw sadness and despair of her loss. She didn't know what was worse: knowing that she'll never be able to see Peter alive again, or knowing that she had no answers on what she could do to control her feelings.

* * *

 **Ultimately** **, the next few chapters of the story will likely be transition chapters in order to allow the group time to settle down and formulate a plan. I don't think that it would be realistic to have the group leave their safehouse less than a day after arriving. Sure, it would allow the story to move faster and be more intense, but that's not the intended goal. I'm trying to make more of an effort to develop several different plotlines that the story would split into for the upcoming chapters, similar to the first few chapters of the story. Also, with the consideration of adding a romance to the story, I would still like some feedback on whether or not it'd be a good idea, and who you would like to see in the pairing if that idea comes to fruition.** **If I do get any readers at all, I encourage you to write a review. Give your thoughts. I'd like to see what opinions you have on where this could go.**


End file.
